


This Date'll Really Be A Hit, Man.

by GenderFluidIntake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agent! Emily, Arms Dealer! Junkrat, Comparatively Normal!Genji, Debatable Serial Killer!Angela, F/F, Hitman!Lena, Innocent!Amelie, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: There are many ways to impress a woman in Lena Oxton's experience, dancing and drinking have generally worked for her.She never thought having a witness to one of her Hits would ever be one of them though.“I’m a concerned neighbour, so I of course called the police when I heard muffled gunshots from next door. However, the police didn’t arrive next door - rather, someone arrived at MY door, and they certainly weren’t cops.” AUPrompt fromAU Ideas on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea that wormed into my head, figured I'd do something to celebrate reaching over 100 Kudos on Remembering Me, Remembering You. This will be a shorter series, and I'm not sure when the next update will be.
> 
> Also, Tracer is wearing a suit like [this](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g3/M01/58/4B/rBVaHVXmooqAJxKsAAHfMDCvlnQ810.jpg), looking so crisp!

“Lena Oxton?” A voice like silk broke through the general silence of the café, heads turning at the sound then turning back just as quickly when they realised it had nothing to do with them. All except one, who jumped up like an excited puppy and all but sprinted over to the counter with far too much enthusiasm for a simple coffee.

“Hey yeah luv, that’s me.” She flashed a smile that managed to be somehow nervous and confident at the same time, though in her time working here Amelie Lacroix had more than enough time to get used to the woman’s oddities.

“I know who you are _Cherie_. I have served you enough times already.” She chuckled lightly as Lena’s face reddened considerably, obviously enjoying the effect that she had on the shorter woman.

Lena cleared her throat and smiled that smile again, “Never thought about that, but then I never thought I’d be half as memorable as you are luv.” A perfect eyebrow rose in response, she was used to wittiness from the British woman, but she hadn’t been exposed to her flirtatious side before. It was quite welcome.

She clicked her tongue, “If I didn’t know better Lena, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

Lena giggled and leaned forward on the counter, a smirk on her face, “Then I guess for once you _don’t_ know better.”

The French woman laughed lightly, “I am not one to fall for such easy charm you know.”

The Brit smirked even more, checking her nails in a manner far too casual to be anything but coy, “All my best moves come out during dinner, so I guess we’ll just have to wait until then, won’t we?”

Amelie’s eyes widened, “ _Dinner_? What-”

“Well I would offer to take you out for a coffee, but I don’t think that would be very impressive, now would it?”

“I don’t…” Amelie closed her eyes and took a deep breath what’s _the worst that can happen?_ “Alright fine, dinner it is then.”

Lena’s expression completely changed, from complete confidence to a lazy confusion, “Wait really?” She brightened, “No yeah, really. Cool yeah, how’s tomorrow?”

Amelie laughed again, here was the Lena she knew, “Tomorrow is fine _Cherie_ , here is my number, we can work something out.” Taking a napkin and writing down her number, signing with a mark of her blue lipstick underneath. Lena took the napkin with a slightly shaky hand and put it carefully in her pocket.

“Righto luv, I’ll uh… I’ll call you later then.” Beating a hasty retreat before she passed out from the blood rushing to her face, she clattered clumsily out the door before rushing down the street, the melodic laughter of Amelie following her all the while.

 

A fist banged roughly against the door, the impact of fist against metal echoing loudly in the alley way. The expression the person inside held when they slid the eyehole open and looked down at the woman knocking was one of pure annoyance.

“Hey luv, boss in?” She raised her eyebrow, any good feelings she had from before gone as soon as she stepped foot here.

“Yeah, he’s in, but he’s busy.” The man inside went to close the hole when he came face to face with a pistol. He froze his movements.

“Well I’m expected, tosser. So, let me in before I knock the door down.” He sighed and opened the door, her expression brightened. She slapped him on the back as she walked past.

“Just kiddin’ mate, good to have a bit of fun every now and then.” He looked after her as she passed him, his expression one of pure malice. “And stop looking at me like that Charlie, you know I don’t like you like that.”

The man who wasn’t actually called Charlie spat on the ground and sat back down in his chair, _the day’s gonna come soon Francis, don’t worry._

Lena stepped through the door into The Boss’s office, a much more low-key affair than would be expected of someone of his influence. The man himself was sat behind his desk, arms crossed and his face in a perpetual state of severity, as if by walking in the room you’ve disappointed him.

“Oxton,” His voice boomed through the room, “Got a job for you.”

She scoffed, tossing her empty coffee to one of the guards who scrambled to catch it, “You’ve always got a job for me, ‘s the only reason I come here.”

He grunted, “This one owes us money, a few thousand. We’ve decided that we can part with the money, so long as you make an example of him. Make sure this sort of thing doesn’t happen again.”

“You got it, just send me the address.” She turned to walk away.

The Boss called after her, “It goes without saying Oxton, but kill everyone there. Can’t have witnesses.”

She waved over her shoulder, “Goes without saying.”

As soon as she was gone The Boss turned to his guard, “Get Francis in here would you?”

Francis, freshly angry after Lena stuck her gun in his face on the way out, appeared not a moment later, “You wanted to see me Boss?”

The Boss nodded, “I need you to tail Oxton tonight, make sure the job goes well. If it goes wrong in any way, I want you to take her out. Can you do that?”

Francis nodded a bit too eagerly, “Yeah Boss, I’m your man for it.”

The Boss studied him for a moment and made a decision, “Actually, take Eddie here with you. Just in case. I want you to take her out if it goes _wrong_ , not before.”

Francis deflated, “Yes Boss…”

 

Not two hours later Amelie was climbing in a cab after closing the café, slipping gratefully into the less than clean seats and giving directions to her less than safe neighbourhood. Ten seconds later, in a different part of the city, Lena was doing the exact same thing.

She arrived at her less than spectacular apartment block, with her less than reputable neighbours leering at her. While she entered the building, Lena exited her cab. While Lena was busy giving a very intimidating death stare to the same neighbours when she reached them, Amelie waited for her elevator. The doors closed behind her just as Lena entered the building, the lift travelled up three stories, and when the elevator doors opened, Lena was one floor below, having taken the stairs.

Right as Amelie stepped through the threshold into her apartment, Lena opened the door to the stairway, stepping confidently down the hallway. And as Amelie leaned backwards against her door, letting the tension from the day leave her body, Lena had her weapon out and was knocking on the door next to hers.

Lena pulled down her jacket sleeve and pressed the muzzle of her Sig against the door, pulling back the hammer and waiting. It wasn’t long before a muffled voice came through the door, “Who the fuck is it?”

She smirked, “Got a delivery for a…” She mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a name.

“A what?”

“I said I got a…” She coughed loudly, not bothering to finish the sentence properly, it did the job of pissing off the person behind the door.

“Oh for fuck s-” As soon as she saw the door start to open she fired two rounds through the door and threw herself against it, smashing the door into the already wounded tenant and giving her the element of _extreme_ surprise. She saw his friend on the couch jump in the air, trying desperately to reach a shotgun next to him, two rounds in his chest threw him against the wall and a third in his head put him down for good.

She moved from room to room, clearing bathroom, kitchen and bedroom, before looking towards the wardrobe. She cocked her head to the side, walking over with her weapon pointed at the door, before grabbing the handle and wrenching it open. Her target dropped to the floor inside, cowering at the pistol pointed directly at his eye.

“Please! I’ll do anything!”

She shrugged, “Nah, you won’t.” She squeezed the trigger, the round throwing his head back against the wall, before she decided to put two in his chest, just to be sure.

She holstered her weapon and literally patted herself on the back, switching off ‘Business Mode’, “Nice job Oxton. Slick and sharp, just like always. The ladies love ya.” She all but skipped out of the room, making a beeline for the fridge and stealing one of their sodas. “Eh, they don’t need ‘em.”

 

Next door Amelie was not having as great a time, the shots clearly audible through her wall, as well as the screams that were cut short all too suddenly. She was fumbling with the phone and desperately dialling the police, cursing her nerves in an important moment like this.

Finally, she dialled the number, counting the seconds as the tone sounded, before a very bored Operator answered.

“Emergency services, please state your emergency.”

She forced herself to calm down, willing her body to stop shaking so she could deliver the words quickly and clearly. “My name is Amelie Lacroix, and I think there has been a shooting next to my apartment.”

“Where are you ma’am?”

“I am in apartment 32 in the Westfare Building, the shooting is in apartment 33. I think more than one person has been shot.”

The Operator cleared their throat, “We can have officers there in two minutes ma’am, are you safe?”

She nodded, before realising they wouldn’t be able to see, “Yes, they don’t know I’ve heard, I’m safe. Please hurry.”

The call was passed on from the Operator to Dispatch, which was delivered to all the units in the area. The broadcast was picked up on the police radio sitting in Francis and Eddie’s car, where Eddie picked up the receiver.

“Understood dispatch, we are in the area right now, we’ll swing around and check it out. We’ll let you know if we need backup.”

Francis was all but jumping in his seat, “I guess she screwed up. Guess we gotta kill her.”

Eddie sighed, “I guess so. You finally get your wish,” He stepped out of the car, “Weird fuck.” He turned when Francis exited the car, “We’ll take care of the witness first though.” He threw a mask to Francis before placing one on his own head.

Francis groaned, “Fine.”

 

When Amelie heard the police at her door, she naturally opened it for them. She was not expecting however to have a hand roughly grab her collar and drag her out into the hallway. Any complaint died on her tongue when she looked up and saw the gun in her face and the leer on her attacker’s face.

“You shouldn’t’ve called lady. Should’ve just left well enough alone.”

She closed her eyes and exhaled shakily, accepting her fate with what Francis considered to be a worrying amount of calmness. _Well whatever, not like it matters anyway_. He started to pull the trigger.

When Lena heard the crashing and startled yelp of a woman next door, she naturally drew her weapon again and ran to the door. Waiting for a breath she threw herself out into the hallway, quickly sizing up two opponents and firing two quick shots at the one with his gun on the woman. He clutched his shoulder and fell back with a yell, while his companion turned and began to raise his weapon. Firing one shot into his arm her slide locked back, her gun empty and all but useless. Bringing her arm back she hurled the gun with all her might into his face, throwing his head back and making the gun drop from his hands.

She leapt into the air and brought her fist down into his face, feeling his nose crunch underneath the impact. She threw off a weak punch by him before grabbing his collar and slamming him headfirst into the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing with all her might. It wasn’t long before already weak kicking stopped altogether.

She got up and collected her weapon, pocketing the empty magazine and reloading another one, before walking over to the still groaning and still bleeding gunman. She knelt and ripped his mask off, and was more than a little shocked to see the face of Francis looking back at her.

“ _Charlie_? What’re you doing here?”

He yelled in frustration, “We came to kill you, stupid bitch!”

She looked at him with wide eyes, “We?” She pointed at the still corpse next to them, “Wait, who’s that?”

“That’s Eddie you idiot! The Boss’s right-hand guy?” He started to laugh, “God you are so fucked.”

She shrugged, “Yeah, guess I am.” She stood, “Well, sorry Charlie, but I’ve gotta get rid of you now.”

He groaned angrily, “My name is _Francis_!”

The look of earnest confusion that came across her face would have been hilarious to him, if he wasn’t about to be murdered by the very same woman, “Is it? Oh, well, sorry for that I guess.” He didn’t have any time to speak before two rounds found their way into his skull.

Amelie watched all of this without speaking, seeing this mystery woman tear through two thugs like it was nothing was terrifying. Though if she were honest with herself, and it was getting harder and harder to deny, it was also incredibly attractive. She was quite worried with the implications that had on her mental state.

Her saviour scratched the back of her neck, muttering to herself, “Well Lena, you really cocked it up this time didn’t ya?”

That name, that accent… why were they so familiar? With sudden realisation and widening eyes, she realised who this woman was.

“ _Lena_?” Lena stiffened in front of her, turning around slowly with an almost adorably awkward grimace upon her face. Once she saw Amelie sitting on the ground and staring directly at her with a dropped jaw, she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Uhh… Hi Amelie. Fancy seeing you here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the ways to see Lena again, Amelie did not anticipate it being like this. Stood over two fresh corpses, specks of blood along her cheeks, and a look on her face that said that she wanted for all the world to sink into the ground. Lena had taken to pacing the hallway, and if it were not for the gun in her hand and the bodies at her feet, it would have been adorable.

“Oh, Gooooood what’ve I done!” Lena tilted her head back and covered her face, all but shouting the words at the ceiling.

Amelie looked at her with wide eyes, “You… You saved my life _Cherie_.”

Lena looked at her like she’d grown an extra eye, “I know! And that’s the problem!”

Amelie was absolutely taken aback, and more than a little insulted, “ _Problem_?”

The assassin thumped her chest, likely not the best idea with a loaded weapon in her hand, but she was under a lot of stress tonight, “I’m a _contract killer_ Amelie! Do you know what that means?”

“I… Enlighten me.”

She pointed at the bodies, “It means I _kill people_ Amelie! Do you know what I’m not supposed to have when I kill people?”

The Frenchwoman arched her eyebrow, “A conscience?”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh _hardy-har_ Angel Wings! Witnesses! I’m not supposed to have people see me when I work!”

“Have… Have you never had witnesses before?”

Lena threw her hands in the air, “’Course I have! I dealt with it! Which leaves me really confused as to what to do now!”

Amelie scooted back slightly, not enough to draw Lena’s attention, but enough to feel a little safer, “You… You would kill me?”

“If I wanted to do that I wouldn’t’ve shot these two guys, who by the way, were my _co-workers_!” She kicked Francis’ body, “Really would’ve liked to ‘ave known that! Jerk!”

“Well…” Amelie stood up slowly, leaning against the wall. She knew the Brit was at least interested in her, and she _had_ saved her, but she still wasn’t sure whether she would kill her on principle, “What should we do now Lena?”

She sighed, “ _You_ should go back into your apartment and forget this ever happened.” A door behind her opened slightly, and older woman peeking her head out to see the commotion. As soon as she was visible she saw Lena’s pistol pointed at her face, the assassin not even bothering to look at her, “Luv I am not in the mood, go back inside and be quiet.” She slammed the door shut and ran back into her bedroom.

Amelie watched with a small amount of amusement mixed with a ton of terror. She thought there was something she should say, but wasn’t sure what it was. When Lena went back to kicking Francis in his side, she remembered, “But… What about the police?”

Lena looked up at her, “The filth? What about ‘em?”

“Well, I called them and-”

“You bloody _what_?” Lena stomped over to her and began shaking her, “Why would you do that!?”

“Well- I- Heard- The shots-” She managed to get out between shakes, Lena stopped in confusion.

“The shots? How did…” She inspected the gun in her hand, “Oooooh the suppressor. Knew I forgot something.” She raised her eyebrow and looked slowly at Amelie, “You didn’t give ‘em your name, right?”

“Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re filin’ a complaint, not applying for a fuckin’ job! God now The Syndicate has your name!”

It was Amelie’s turn to be confused, “The Syndicate?”

Lena held her hands up in exasperation, “Duh. The Syndicate? The people I work for? Uhh…” She looked down at the popped head of Francis, “ _Worked_ for?”

“W-what are they going to do?”

She sighed, “Hunt you down, kill you, maybe fast, maybe slow. I dunno, it depends on who’s working.” She scratched the top of her head, growling in frustration, “Alright, fine. I’ve come this far.” She grabbed Amelie’s hand and started dragging her down the hallway.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!” Amelie tried to pry off the woman’s grip, but her fingers were wrapped around like iron. Lena for her part was entirely nonplussed.

“I’m gonna hide you, ‘less you’d like to take a chance on your own?” When she was met with silence, she scoffed, “Thought so.”

When they pushed through the doors into the stairwell, they were met with a heavy-set man, one who’d obviously been running up the stairs. He was also quite obviously armed. Lena hid her handgun behind her back, playing up the part of the hysterical woman, “Oh my god! Someone’s been shot! D-Do you know Hugo down the hall?!”

The man nodded frantically, “Shit! He’s my brother!”

She dropped the act without a moment’s pause, “Oh. Good.” She brought up her pistol, placing it at eye level. He had a split second to register the gun pointed at him before she squeezed the trigger, his head whipping back and his body throwing itself down the stairs. Lena didn’t even wait until his body had stopped rolling when she started walking down the stairs, Amelie in tow.

“Why- why would you do that?!”

The hitwoman shrugged, “I had a job luv, I’m gonna make sure it’s finished.”

“But… You don’t even work for them anymore!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I said I’d do it. What kind of worker would I be if I went back on a promise?”

 

Slipping out the back door, it didn’t take long before they found a suitable vehicle to commandeer. Only problem was, it was currently being broken into by someone else, someone who had very clumsily stuck a coat hanger down the side of the door and was attempting to pop the lock.

Lena rolled her eyes and turned to Amelie, “You live in a very bad neighborhood, do you know that?” She casually walked over to where the man was still struggling with the door, tapping him on the shoulder he spun around with a start. They stared at each other for a second before she gave him a bright smile and a wave, “Hiya!”

She brought her foot back and planted it directly between his legs, the force making him double over in pain. Without giving him a chance to recover, she grabbed both sides of his head, pulling back and then surging to the side, smashing his head straight through the glass of the side window. She dropped him on the ground, now groaning in blinding agony, before dropping a handful of bills on his chest, “There’s money for beer, go nurse your wounds.” She popped the lock on the door and looked back down at him, “Don’t say I never did nothin’ for ya.”

Amelie stood by and watched all of this, her jaw slack at the sheer audacity of the woman. Suddenly everything made sense.

_Merde. She is fucking insane._

“Yo!” She peaked her head up, “You gettin’ in the car or what?”

Amelie crossed her arms and huffed, “Not until you tell me where we are going.”

Lena smirked and leaned over the car, her head laid sideways on the roof, “Somewhere where people aren’t gonna come and torture you to death. How’s that sound?”

“…Acceptable.”

 

They’d been driving for fifteen minutes, Lena humming along to some poppy song on the radio, thrumming her fingers along the steering wheel.

Eventually Amelie couldn’t take it anymore, “Why did you save me?”

“ _You're blowing Marxism to pieces, Baby, they're arguments, the_ \- wha?” Lena’s head whipped around, as though she forgot she had a passenger, “What you mean?”

“Back in the apartment, why did… You SHOT two people! For me!” Amelie shook her head, “You didn’t even know it was me. Even when you did you could have just walked away.”

“Honestly Am… I didn’t really think about it.” When Amelie turned to her with a questioning look on her face, she elaborated, “I shoot at people, like… A LOT of people. There’s a reason I go in alone, generally people having guns who _aren’t_ me kind of end up getting shot _by_ me. It’s just a reflex thing.”

“So… you saved me… as an afterthought?” She didn’t know whether she should feel insulted or not.

She nodded, “Basically, yeah.” She smiled apologetically, “Uhh, no offense or anything.”

Amelie shook her head, “None taken… I think.” Suddenly something occurred to her, “Wait, what would you have done if I wasn’t, well, me?”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “If it wasn’t _you_ who I saved?” She shrugged, “Probably popped you off when you saw my face, _definitely_ would’ve done it when I heard you called the police.” She smiled over at her, “Sure as shit wouldn’t be driving you around town to my secret lair.”

In spite of herself, Amelie found herself smiling right back, there was just something about this woman. So dangerous, yet so adorable. So violent, yet so charming. It was almost enough to make her ignore the constant wind in the car, given that one of the windows was gone. “Wait, _secret lair_?”

Lena shrugged, “Yeah, secret lair. All the Syndicate workers have them, some on the underground, some in back rooms. It’s all very hush-hush.” When she saw Amelie looking at her in amazement her jaw dropped, “Wait you… you actually believed that?”

Amelie’s face heated up, “I-I don’t know anything about how you people work! For all I know you could have tea with the President in your off hours!”

Lena smiled softly and placed her hand over Amelie’s, “Relax luv, just havin’ a bit of fun. My place is much nicer, like a regular penthouse, except the door explodes if I’m not the one that opens it.” She smirked, “And the closest I ever got to the President was shooting one of his aides once.”

“Why?”

Lena thought for a second, tongue poking out in concentration, “Didn’t ask.”

 

They arrived at Lena’s penthouse soon after, the car being left out on the street. When Amelie asked whether or not it could be used to trace where she lived, Lena laughed, “Luv it’s sitting out on the street with a broken window. This place might not be as awful as your neighborhood, but that car isn’t gonna be there in twenty minutes.”

They took the elevator up, the Brit tapping her foot to some imaginary rhythm.  When they stepped out they began walking down the hall, a very modest, almost plain décor of greys and blacks. When they reached her door, Amelie was about to reach for the handle when Lena snatched her hand back, “Woah, don’t do that.” Amelie raised her eyebrow and Lena sighed, “I wasn’t joking when I said the door explodes you know.”

The Frenchwoman gasped, “You actually have an _exploding door_.”

“This is the Information Age, you think people haven’t figured out where I live before?” She gestured at the hallway, “This used to be _whites_ and greys. I changed it to black because it was a pain in the arse having to get the white removed every time some thug decided to ring the doorbell.” Waving a card above her door, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. “Well, come on in.”

Amelie stepped through the threshold, warily eyeing the number of wires and explosives attached to the backside of the door, “You realize this door makes you look like an insane person?”

Lena threw her jacket carelessly onto the floor, turning and snapping her suspenders, “Jury’s out on if it’s just ‘look like’, isn’t it luv?”

“I-I didn’t mean…”

She threw her head back and laughed, “Luv I get it don’t worry. Bird comes swooping in, kills three men in front of you, assaults another, then invites you back to her place for dinner? I’d think they were bonkers too.”

Amelie sighed, “Still, it’s… Wait, _dinner_?”

The Contractor rolled her sleeves up, “Well, yeah. Figured we may as well have that date now, don’t you think?” She turned and started to walk off to the kitchen.

“ _Now_? Of all times, when people are trying to kill…” She shook her head, “Fine, why not?” She started to follow, grumbling to herself, “Maybe she isn’t the only insane one…”

 

After being forced out of the kitchen, at the possibly joking threat of physical removal, Amelie had waited until Lena emerged from the kitchen with the fruits of her labor carefully carried in her hands.

“Now, I made fish and chips, ‘cause it’s a staple of my diet and I think I’d be lying if I said I don’t make it well.” She placed the plates down on the table and revealed two smaller ones, “But I figure only Brit food isn’t fair on you, so I made some Crème brûlée as well.”

The smell wafted over to Amelie, and she felt her eyes go wide, “Oh my, that smells _délicieux_ …” She looked up at the chef, “Where did you learn to cook?”

Lena took her seat and smiled, “Killing people isn’t _all_ I do Am, I need something to entertain me in my off hours.” She gestured at the food, “Now come on, it’s gonna get cold.”

Amelie took her first bite, the batter was crispy, the fish all but melted in her mouth. The chips were the perfect amount of crisp, still having a satisfying crunch but not so much so that oil was the only thing she could taste. Lena was indeed a very good cook.

“So…” She began tentatively, “Where did you come from?”

Lena wiped her mouth and thought for a second, “From London, originally. Used to be in the RAF, but things… got complicated.” She shrugged, “After that I went all over, Africa, South America, spent some time in France, then I ended up here. Bit of a traveler.”

Amelie raised an eyebrow, “What were you doing?”

Her host smiled wryly, “ _Things_.”

“Oh…” Amelie didn’t know what else she would have been doing, “…Why do you do what you do?”

Lena took her time thinking about this, staring out the window that looked over the city. Finally, she simply shrugged, “Because I’m good at it.”

Amelie frowned, “That’s the only reason?”

“Should I get a job that I’m _not_ good at?”

“That’s not what I mean…”

Lena leaned forward, “Why do you do your job? Why run a café?”

Amelie sat up straight, “Because I like running a café, I like seeing the people, I like the smell. It’s nice.”

“What would you do if you weren’t good at it though?”

She sighed, “I would probably have to get a job that I _was_ good at, just to make rent at least. Yes, I see what you are saying.”

“I’m not going to lie, I can do a lot of things well. But the killing people part is just what I’m best at. Simple really.” She leaned her head on her hand, “And truth be told, I do enjoy my job.”

“You enjoy killing people?”

“Oh come on luv, most of my targets are criminals! That’s like… a completely guilt free thing to shoot at!”

“I suppose…” Amelie screwed her eyebrows together, “Wait, what about the witnesses you told me about before?”

Lena inspected her fingernails, “Oh them? Well if I can’t convince them to look the other way then I have to off ‘em. Otherwise they’ll talk to the filth, I’ll get thrown in jail and I won’t be able to kill any more criminals.” She leaned forward, “These guys deal drugs and run guns, they kill _waaaay_ more people than I do. So, if you think about it, those witnesses would be accessories to murder if they locked me up.”

She leaned back in her chair, “I’m preventing future-crime. You know, like Minority Report.”

Amelie found herself snorting, tamping down her laughter, “And the ones you _can_ convince to look the other way?”

“Gotta off them too. They don’t know why I shot those people, I could just be some psycho that they let run free! What kind of person does that? Not an upstanding citizen that’s for sure!”

Amelie couldn’t help it, she found herself laughing, more than she had in a long time, “You… You are insane…” She wiped tears away, “I cannot believe you have me laughing about this.”

“Well I like seeing you laugh, so tonight’s been a success I guess.” Lena smirked, “Apart from the seeing me shoot people part I guess.”

“So, every time you were nervous in the café, was that just an act? Because I am having a tough time imagining you not knowing exactly what to do about anything.”

To her amusement, Lena blushed, “God, I _wish_ it was an act. You are like… intimidatingly attractive. Usually I have no trouble talking to the ladies but… wow, you’re somethin’ else.”

Amelie leaned forward, “Even when you are stumbling over your words you are still a charmer.”

Lena snorted, “Alright, eat your dessert before I die from embarrassment.”

Amelie did just that. It was almost infuriating how good it was.

 

“So… what’s your story?” Lena looked across the couch at Amelie, they’d finished dinner a while ago and had retired to the living room, curled up in front of a film that neither were really watching.

She took a sip from her wine glass, “Nothing so terribly dramatic as yours I’m afraid…”

“Should bloody well hope not…”

Amelie chuckled to herself, “I grew up in Annecy, until I was 19 and moved to Paris. I stayed there for a few years with my selfish prick of a husband, _Gerard_.” She all but vomited his name out, “When I realized I was wasting my life with him, I left and moved here. He tried to follow me but I made it clear he was not welcome in my life anymore.”

Lena hummed, “You know, if you want I could…” She mimed putting a gun to her head and pulling the trigger.

Her date laughed, “No! I… Actually, let me get back to you on that.”

She smiled, “So, why a café?”

“I enjoy my work, and I’m good at it.” She smirked at Lena, “Is that not enough?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Oh hardy har! I…” She trailed off, looking at the security monitors on her wall, looking intently at the one for the lobby. “Wait, that’s…” A group of about 6 men entered and shot the man at the front desk, “Oh bloody hell! They killed another doorman!”

Amelie’s eyes widened, “ _Another_? Wait, who is here?”

“The bloody Syndicate, that’s who!” she got to her feet, reaching under the coffee table in front of them, pulling out two pistols.

“W-Why do you have guns _in your furniture_?”

She shrugged, “Same reason the door is a bomb luv, people like trying to kill me.” She checked the pistols were loaded then turned to Amelie, “Do me a favor, reach under the couch? I think I left something under there.”

Amelie obliged, jaw dropping in shock when she pulled out a shotgun, “You left a _shotgun_ under your couch?”

“I lose things sometimes.”

“A shotgun is not a remote Lena!”

Lena turned to the monitors again, seeing the group well on their way up the elevator. At the rate they were going they’d be there in less than a minute.

“Alright Am, this is real important. I need you to go hide in the kitchen, behind the counter. Can you do that?”

Amelie crossed her arms, “I can’t just let you fight them alone!”

Lena sighed, “Am… I think you’re really impressive, really, I wouldn’t be interested in you otherwise.” She put her hand on Amelie’s shoulder, “But you don’t know the first thing about killing people, do you?” At Amelie’s disappointed headshake she squeezed her shoulder affectionately, “Nothing to be ashamed of luv, but I’m kind of an expert at this sorta thing. And I don’t want you to get killed on our first date.”

Amelie gave a small smile, “ _First_ date?”

“Well yeah, I’d like to have at least one date where you don’t see me kill someone.”

She chuckled and squeezed the hand on her arm, “Oh I don’t know, tonight has still been pretty nice.” She started to walk off to the kitchen, “I think I can forgive the blood.”

Lena watched her disappear around the corner, before turning to the door, shotgun at the ready, “Yeah, tonight _has_ been pretty nice.” She flicked the safety off, “Alright mates, let’s make this date night even more exciting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's important to tell you that I sent the first chapter of this around, and now have a job as a ghost writer/soon-to-be-published author. What the hell right? Won't affect things too drastically, but that is the reason for the delay on this and Remembering Me, Remembering You.  
> If someone tells you Fanfic is useless direct them to this, and I'll tell them to suck my ass.
> 
> Song that Lena is singing in the car is Dance Yrself Clean by LCD Soundsystem.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like this! Still gives me sustenance.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on… come on hurry up!” Lena was eagerly watching the monitor, seeing the men walking down the hallway to her door. She gripped her shotgun and took cover around the corner, waiting for the inevitable explosion. She squeezed her eyes shut and grinned, “Here we go, here we go!”

When a few seconds went by with no reaction she opened her eyes and sat up straight, confusion plain on her face. She looked at the monitor, seeing someone crouched in front of the door with a pair of wire cutters raising their thumb. “Oh Wha-” she snarled and lunged around the corner, raising her shotgun, “Not how this works mate!”

She fired, the slug hitting dead centre in the biggest cluster of C4. The reaction was instantaneous, the door vaporizing along with a large part of the wall it was attached to. Lena found herself blown backwards easily, slamming roughly into the wall and landing on the ground with a thud. She coughed and shook her head, bringing her head up and staring at where the door used to be, “You boys alright out there?” The only response was something falling to the ground with a wet thump, “Good to know.”

She let her head thud against the ground, “Did I make that stronger than last time?” A laugh bubbled out of her, “Wicked.”

She got to her feet with a groan, using the shotgun as a cane. She turned and shouted at the kitchen, “Ame? You alright in there?”

“ _Putain de merde?!_ What the hell was that?!”

She waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it, everything’s top out here.” Her head snapped up as she saw movement to the side, moments before her window shattered inwards.

Lena threw herself around the corner as gunfire filled the air, automatic fire tearing the wall where she’d been apart. She lay motionless, not wanting to tip off where she was, but she slowly took aim at the base of the corner of the wall, waiting for the right moment. When one of the attackers planted his foot down, she knew it had come.

The shotgun fired with a thunderous boom, his foot ceasing to exist below the ankle. He screamed, but before he could do anymore his head snapped to the side, Lena having leapt up and smashed her fist directly into his cheek. She wrapped her forearm around his throat, dragging him in front of her and sweeping his gun up, the hallway filling with bullets once more. The two who’d been standing directly behind him never stood a chance, vests blocking the first shots but shredding under the weight of a dozen more. One was lucky, kicking the door to the bathroom down and leaping inside.

Lena dropped the rifle, reaching behind her and pulling out her pistol. As the survivor leaned out and took aim she held it to her shields head. His friend was not amused, “Drop him! You get away from him right now!”

She smirked, “Sure thing luv!” She unwrapped her forearm and planted her foot in his back, sending him careening forward. Right as he thought it was over she took aim and put a round into the back of his head, dropping him immediately. She sprinted forward, leaping over his still falling corpse to shoulder charge the assassin behind him. Her shoulder met his chest with a thump, his back colliding with the door frame and tossing the gun from his hands. He dodged the shot she fired at his head, his hand going down and grabbing the knife resting in his boot, he slashed upwards and nicked her arm, which was enough to make her take a step backwards. Her eyes flashed with fury before an audacious smile came to her. Given what he knew about her, both were terrifying.

He dashed forwards, slashing for her face. She ducked the attack, flinging her head upwards and connecting with his chin, his head cracking backwards and his eyes filling with tears. She slammed her pistol into his stomach, making him double over and heave, but when he expected a follow up none came. He looked up to see her bouncing backwards, a wide grin on her face.

_What the fuck? She’s enjoying this!_

He lunged forward, lunging for her stomach, but her knee smashed into his temple, making him reel. She grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm straight and pressing the barrel of her pistol to his elbow. His eyes widened, realizing a second too late what was going to happen. The round tore through his arm, his scream stolen from him as she pumped two more into his lungs, before kicking him into the wall.

Lena checked her magazine, before jumping into the air and whooping, “Oh yeah! I’m the best!”

 

Amelie sat in the kitchen shaking her head, “I cannot believe this is how my night is going…”

She was watching one of the monitors, seeing Lena tear through the men in her hallway was a sight to see. It was like she wasn’t even human the way she went about it, like she was some sort of berserker goddess. She was enraptured, especially when Lena leapt into the air, celebrating death and destruction like she won a game at a school camp. She smiled softly before something moving past the doorway caught her attention. She wasn’t fast enough to see who it was, but the SMG hanging from their hip left little doubt as to why they were here.

She slunk low, already admonishing herself for how ridiculous this was. She felt blindly along the countertop, her fingers closing around something that felt metal. She took cautious steps, knowing that if she lost the element of surprise she would be killed. She could see Lena over his shoulder, still dancing in a circle and doing some sort of… puppet show with the dead men’s hands. As he began to raise his gun, she knew it was now or never.

With a quick sprint and a push off the ground, Amelie collided with his back, her legs wrapping around him and the hand with the object in it viciously colliding with his neck. She pulled it out and slammed it back in, again and again, screaming furiously all the while. He grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over him, her hip connecting painfully with the floor. He took aim, and she could see the anger in his eyes as he squeezed the trigger. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the end. She was surprised when the gun and the rest of his forearm exploded in front of her and he flew backwards out of her view.

“Off my girl wanker!” Lena walked over to her, shotgun in hand. She thrust her hand down, Amelie grasping it and pulling herself to her feet. When she looked up at Lena’s face, she saw only concern in her eyes, “You alright luv? He didn’t hurt you or nothin’, did he?”

Amelie winced, “My hip hurts quite a lot, but I am fine.” She squeezed her hand, “Thanks to you.”

She shook her head, “Nah luv, you did a lot of the work there, I mean you jumped on him and-” She stopped and squinted at the still moving attacker, moving in closer. Once her suspicions were confirmed, she snorted. That snort turned into a giggle, and that giggle became hysterical laughter not long after.

Amelie walked over, immensely confused, “Lena? I… What are you doing?”

Lena wiped tears out of her eyes, trying in vain to regain her composure, “You… You stabbed him… with a bloody potato peeler!”

Amelie turned red and crossed her arms, “It- It was all I could find! Surely I am not the only person to ever do this!”

She grabbed her stomach and shook with laughter, “ _No one_ does that! If they try they get bloody shot!” She sighed happily, walking over and patting Amelie on the back, “Thanks for that luv, haven’t laughed that hard in a while.” Her eyes softened, “And thanks for getting ‘im, saved my bacon there.”

Amelie was about to speak when the man on the ground shifted, groaning in pain, “What should we do with him?”

Lena looked to him with disinterest, “Probably kill him, he’s gonna bleed out anyway.” She smirked, “I’d offer for you to do it, but I haven’t got a cheese grater with me or anything…”

“That’s it!” She snatched the pistol off Lena’s hip, marching over and putting the gun to the man’s head. She hesitated for only a second before pulling the trigger, his body going stiff for a second before collapsing limply to the floor. Numbly, she suddenly realised exactly what she’d done, “Oh… I… Oh.”

Lena walked over and gingerly took the pistol out of her hands, “Luv? You feel ok?” She squeaked when her answer was Amelie turning and planting her lips on hers, her back thumping against the wall behind her, “Oh, well I’m not complainin’…”

 

“So…” Amelie rubbed her finger in a circle on Lena’s chest, the both of them resting on the couch, “What are you going to do now?”

“Now? Well, short answer is I’m gonna kill my boss.”

“And the long answer?”

Lena smirked, “I’m gonna kill my boss and burn his building down.”

“Ah, I see.” Amelie smiled and snuggled in closer, “That’s very you.”

The Hitwoman looked down at her and tilted her head, “You know, for someone I basically kidnapped five hours ago, you’re taking all this pretty well.” Her eyes widened, “Oh shite, it’s not Stockholm Syndrome is it? That’s not cool!”

She quieted when a finger placed itself on her lips, holding them closed, “It is not Stockholm Syndrome _Cherie_.” She shrugged, “Honestly? I think I was bored.”

“Bored?”

She nodded, “Well I love working at the café, it’s a lot of fun. But everything else, my neighbourhood, my shitty apartment, it’s all so… dull.” She kissed her cheek, “Your work is much more exciting.”

Lena giggled, “I would say it’s also way messier, but I know how messy kitchens can get. I’d much rather clean up bloodstains than behind the oven.”

They were silent for a few minutes before Lena broke the silence. She cleared her throat, “Hey umm… If you were interested I could maybe… See about teaching you some things?”

“Teach me things?” Amelie’s eyes widened, “You want me to become an assassin?”

“Only part time!” Lena shifted closer, “I don’t think you should give up the café, in case you were thinking that. You should keep doing that, have something else to do with your life.”

“But… don’t you…”

She smiled, “Luv, you’d be a woman who owns a café, who occasionally kills people.” She sighed somewhat sadly, “I’m a woman who kills people. Everything else is kind of secondary. Don’t end up like that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Amelie looked at her, eyebrows pinched together in frustration.

Lena laughed, “We both know that’s not true, but it doesn’t matter. I still like me!” She shrugged, “I just don’t think anyone else should be like me.”

Amelie slunk back down, apparently mollified, “I will think about it. Having your job does sound… interesting to say the least.”

“Heh, be careful what you wish for luv.”

 

They set out in the next hour, Lena placing a call to a cleaner that she usually used for these sorts of situations. “They’re pretty familiar with me by now, they can let themselves in.” She dragged the dead doorman behind the desk out of plain sight, then they left.

As she predicted, the car they used to get there was gone, but she motioned to the garage. They stepped through and Lena grabbed the keys to a very beautiful, and no doubt very expensive Porsche. She laughed at Amelie’s incredulous look, “People like hiring me luv, I don’t know what else to say.”

Moments later they were on the road, the city passing by them in a neon blur. Amelie spoke first, “So… Where are we going?”

Lena waved her still bleeding arm, “Wanna get this checked out, could stitch it up myself but why take the chance? So, we’re gonna be heading to a friend of mine’s first.”

Amelie raised an eyebrow, “ _First_?”

Lena smiled toothily, “Well, if you’re interested I know someone who might be able to help out with your training. He could kick you up to something a bit sharper than a potato peeler.”

“For the last time I-” Amelie cut herself off with a huff, “Fine. We will go to your friend, I might find it interesting. _If_ he even agrees to it.”

Lena slapped her arm, “Oh don’t be like that! You two’ll get along great! Me an’ Genj are thick as thieves, he’ll love ya!”

“Hmmph, we will see.” Her tone was betrayed by the growing smile on her face.

_Oh Amelie, what are you doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who thinks I'm joking about bloodstains being better to clean than the back of an oven, trust me. Go into a commercial kitchen, pull the oven out, and look behind it. You will go to your death bed wishing it was blood.
> 
> Translations:  
> Putain de merde? = What the fuck?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this? Yeah, now I do too. Enjoy.

"This is your friend's property?" Amelie's feet crunched through grass and dead leaves, the air refreshingly clear compared to the city. "It's very... Remote."

"Yeah Genji likes it that way. Being in nature keeps him centered or whatever, I never really understood it but the quiet is nice at least." Lena led the way, eyes scanning the ground in front of them for any signs of booby traps. "His brother used to live out here but... That relationship went a little bit sour. I... Might not have exactly helped with what I did next."

"What you did next?" Amelie sighed, "Lena what did you do to these people?"

"Nothin' too bad! It was just... Well you won't exactly be surprised to find out being impulsive in this line of work isn't usually the best thing to be." She swept some leaves aside, stepping over a trip mine and continuing on. "It was nothin' world ending just kind of... Friendship ending."

"And we have come to this man for help. Wonderful."

They were mostly silent as they made their way towards the house, the only words exchanged being warnings of traps that they found in their path. Soon enough, the house loomed in front of them, and Amelie had to admit that it wasn't anything like what she was expecting. It was clearly a mountain home, built for withstanding the elements, but a number of features had been influenced by Genji's background. The house was surrounded by a raised corridor, the two of them able to reach any room in the house by using this one walkway if they so desired. Whereas normally storm shutters would be attached to something like this, he had opted to install three-inch thick sheets of metal, each one with a small slot in the middle where one could easily look or fire out of. What would normally be standard wood had ornate patterns carved into the wood, sweeping dragons wrapping around and protecting the house. And perhaps most strikingly, a large flag blew high and proud out the front of the house, even Amelie could tell that it was a clan crest adorned on the fabric, two dragons swallowing each other’s tails in a never-ending battle.

"Welp, here we are." Lena stepped forward, wooden path creaking with each step she took. "Oi! Genji!" She yelled, "It's me, Lena! I uh... I come in peace!"

Amelie barely had time to process the blur that shot past her, only able to discern that it was even a human when it dragged Lena's head back and placed a knife roughly to her throat. The very fact that Lena was remaining still instead of fighting back was all the proof Amelie needed that she was not to interfere at all, lest she end up on the end of that knife too.

"Uhh..." Lena gulped, the edge of the knife drawing a bead of blood. "Heya Genji. No hard feelin's right?"

"No hard feelings?" His voice was softer than Amelie thought it would be, seeming to edge on humor even as his eyes burned with anger. Given how familiar that sounded, she wasn't surprised that the two of them were friends. Or, well, _had_ been friends.

"Yeah luv, no hard feelin's. Nothin' done that couldn't be undone, you know?" She brought a hand up slowly, resting it on his wrist and pulling the knife slightly away from her throat.

"You shot my brother in the back Lena, that is not something so easily forgiven!"

"Oh, shove off I shot him in the back, not the head!" She tried to slip away, growling angrily when he held the knife even tighter to her throat. "He's still walking, isn't he? More than you can say for most everyone else I come up against."

"He only got back on his feet a few months ago, he's still not the same as he was before." He chuckled briefly, "I am not complaining about that, but it's a matter of principle to feel anger towards one who harms family."

"The cunt was trying to kill you Genji, what was I supposed to do? _Not_ shoot him? No offense but if that's what you consider to be good family then you're even more screwed up than I am!"

"That... Is a fair point." He shifted his view over to Amelie, smiling widely when their eyes met. "Oh, hello there! Lena, you didn't tell me you were getting back into the dating game."

"Yeah it... Didn't exactly come up. You gonna let me go now?" She tugged at his arm, the knife not budging an inch. "Come on you prick I'm not here to fight!"

Genji took the knife away in an instant, planting one hand in her back and shoving her away from him. He turned and bowed to Amelie, voice apologetic as he said, "Please forgive me for that display, I did not notice you at first. If I had I would have been much more civil in my introduction."

"It... Is fine." Amelie stepped forward, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "Lena told me that things were awkward between the two of you, but I didn't think it would end up like this."

Genji and Lena chuckled, the two of them looking at each other like they hadn't been ready to kill the other moments ago. "Well, when you put two in someone's brother's back I guess it makes sense they'd hold a grudge. Just wish they'd remember why I did it though."

"Fine, I am thankful that it was not me that you shot. I suspect that there would have been a decent payday for you if you had."

"Damn right there was, but I got enough cash." Lena laughed, "Hell, my apartment just got blown up again and that'll barely put a dent in my bank account."

His head shot around, eyes narrowed as he took the information in. "Your apartment? Who has done this? Was it my people or yours?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Mine, bunch of right amateurs as well. Even Ame over there could kill one of them." She smirked as Amelie's eyes narrowed in warning. "She took him down with a potato peeler."

"A potato peeler?" Genji looked back at Amelie, a good-natured smirk already on his face. "I know people talk about knives requiring more skill, but you don't have to handicap yourself _quite_ that much."

She rolled her eyes, walking past them and towards the house. "I'm very glad that it's such a source of amusement to everyone, next time I shall use a coffee cup. I'm sure that will just make everyone's day won't it?"

Lena grinned at Genji, who looked mildly concerned that he had overstepped. "Don't worry about her mate, she's a wee bit frosty but she's a complete softy once you get under the surface."

"I see. And how long have you been together?"

"Give or take around seven hours."

He whistled, "And she's already killed someone with you? Congratulations Lena, you might have found someone crazier than your last girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes, already following Amelie along the path. "Dunno about that mate, look who she works for." She swept a hand down her form. "Look who she got involved with."

"Fair point, what happened to your arm?"

"Got nicked by a knife, 's not that bad."

He took hold of her arm, bringing it up and inspecting the torn skin, noting that blood was still slowly trickling from the wound. "It doesn't look like nothing either. Come into the house, I'll make a call to Angela. She's been wanting to see you for a while anyway."

"Oooo that'll be nice, it's been a fair while since I saw the doc." She nudged his ribs. "You still got that hopeless crush on her then?"

He huffed, pushing her forward along the path. "I do not, and I'll thank you if you never mention it again."

 

The Doctor made her appearance no more than thirty minutes later, always somehow having the uncanny ability to appear wherever she was needed in what seemed like no time at all. She knew the way around Genji's property like the back of her hand, countless house calls being needed for whatever knife or bullet wounds he had sustained on the job, on one memorable occasion having to extract two arrows from his back. She was never quite sure how it was possible for him to still be blushing even while she cut his skin open and pulled out two carbon fiber rods from inside of him, but he managed to do so, and for that she found him endlessly endearing, even if she had no interest in going further than that.

What Angela was most interested in tonight though, even if it didn't sound that bad, was the enigmatic young woman she had come to call a friend. A friend that would go months without giving you a hint she was even alive, but a dear friend nonetheless. And a complete pain in the ass whenever she managed to get hurt, which in spite of her reckless attitude was shockingly rare.

Her heels clicked on the aged wood as she stepped up to the door, fist rapping three times and holding at her side, even after all this time still permanently on edge. Some things never changed she supposed.

"Angela!" Genji's beaming face appeared once the door opened, that telltale blush telling her all she needed to know about how he felt. It was comforting to have a constant like that. "Please, come on in!"

"Thank you Genji," She smiled as she shrugged off her coat. "How are you feeling? No aches or pains lately?"

"None at all, you've got healing hands."

She smirked, with a hint of darkness. "Well, for my friends I do at least. Is Lena still here?"

"Of course." He chuckled, "She wouldn't miss the chance to see you again, she's missed you quite a lot in fact."

"Something which is very mutual." Angela sighed when she walked through into the living room, seeing Lena and another woman sitting patiently on the couch. "Though I would like to say that a simple phone call would be all it would take to see me."

"Angie!" Lena shot up off the couch, bounding over and wrapping her uninjured arm around her waist. "It's so good to see you luv, it's been way too long!"

"I'm sure a lot has been going on that I've missed out on." She nodded her head at Amelie, who waved her hand in greeting. "Like for instance, who are you exactly?"

"I am Amelie, it's nice to meet you." The Frenchwoman stood and extended her hand, gingerly shaking Angela's before stepping back. Lena beamed between them.

"She's great, isn't she? I mean I kind of dragged her into all this bollocks when I shot her neighbors and then a bunch of other people but..."

"She is a civilian?" Angela shook her head, clicking her tongue, "You really need to stop doing this Lena, even if she is... Quite something to look at."

"Oh that last time was different and you know it! And this was all just a genuine mistake, not like I meant to steal her from her apartment!"

"You did shoot my neighbors though, so you cannot think there wouldn't be some sort of consequences from that." Amelie wrapped her arms around Lena, leaning her head down on her back.

Lena groaned, "There's no consequences any other time I shoot someone, why would I think it would have started now?" She shrugged. "Eh, who cares. Not like anything _that_ bad is happening anyway."

"Lena, they blew up your apartment."

"Technically _I_ blew up my apartment, and that's hardly a first-time thing."

Angela tugged on her arm, dragging her over to the table. "Well regardless of whatever is happening, this arm needs to be looked at. So we should stop stalling and do that."

Lena hissed at the contact, but obeyed the command, sitting down in the seat and pulling her sleeve up. Angela screwed her eyebrows up in confusion, looking between the slowly bleeding wound and her hosts. "This isn't severe at all, anyone of you could have patched this up yourselves."

Genji ducked his head guiltily. "I'm sorry, I mainly just wanted an excuse to get the two of you together. It has been a while since we were able to spend time with one another."

"Aww Genji..." Lena leaned on the arm that wasn't in Angela's grip, smiling crookedly at him. "That's real sweet, I thought you were just being a big old worrywart."

"Yes, very thoughtful." The doctor laughed briefly, starting to pull disinfectants out of her bag. "I will make sure our friend is all healed up, then we can all sit and catch up together. Why don't you take Amelie and show her around the property, it should be a good bonding experience."

"Of course, we'll leave you to it." He extended a hand to Amelie, who initially looked a little unsure about following. "Please, I do not bite. Lena would shoot me if I ever even thought of trying."

"It's true luv, don't worry." She pressed a quick kiss to Amelie's cheek, patting her hip and pushing her forwards. "You're safe here, these are good people."

"I suppose I am interested in learning more about your friends." She took Genji's hand, looking around the room. "And this house is rather beautiful."

"Oh, trust me," He said, smiling to himself. "You haven't seen anything yet."

 

They walked around the outside of the house, Genji taking the time to explain what kind of wood he used, how long it took him and his brother to build it. He was very cagey on the subject of his brother, but from what little snippets she had gathered from Lena it wasn't hard to realize that their relationship was... Complicated.

"I have everything I could want out here, not much in the way of neighbors, but I make do." He led her around the back of the house, pointing to a trapdoor. "I realize that this may seem like s place you would not want to go with someone you just met, so I'm not going to force you to come down." He held a finger up. "But, if my word means anything, then you can trust me when I say that Lena would absolutely kill me slowly and burn my house down around me if I was anything other than perfect."

Amelie laughed, leaning down to open the door. "You're one of Lena's friends, I suppose that has to count for something. What have you got hidden down here?"

"Something that I think you're going to _love_."

 

"So, how's Fareeha then Angie?"

Angela tightened the bandage, satisfied that there was no chance of infection. "She is fine, but she is going to be far from happy when I tell her that you're on the warpath again." She looked up at Lena, and her expression brought the assassin back to the days before her friend was a doctor. When she was in an entirely different line of work. "If you are going to do this thing to whoever it is you're doing it to, for the love of god keep it silent. Fareeha can only block her superiors for so long, and it puts her under a lot of stress."

"You got it luv, I'll try my best. Did you two get my birthday gifts?"

"Yes, the champagne was very nice. Don't think for a second that we don't know where you got it from though."

Lena rolled her eyes. "The don was already dead, what were they gonna do with it? Bury it with him?"

A gunshot boomed in the distance, the two women sitting up alert in their chairs and grabbing their guns from their hiding spots. "What the fuck? Were you followed here?"

"Of course I wasn't! I'm retired, not senile!"

They stormed out the door, eyes scanning over the horizon and through the trees, looking for any hint of suit or weapon that they could find. None was to be found, only another gunshot echoing in the lonely night air. They ran around the back, seeing Genji standing off in the distance with a pair of binoculars, looking and pointing at something they could not see, talking to someone they could not hear.

"Genji! What the hell!" Tracer slipped her gun back into the holster, throwing her hands out to the side. "What's going on, where's Amelie?"

"I am right here." They looked down, seeing Amelie laying prone on the ground, rifle at the ready and scanning a target through the scope. "He offered to teach me a few things, I figured if I was going to consider your offer..."

"Aww..." Lena blushed, not quite able to look at Amelie any longer. "That's so sweet..."

"And not a bad plan at all." Genji pushed the binoculars into her hand, pointing off into the distance. "Have a look at the furthest target out there." When Lena obeyed, he knelt down next to the shooter. "Alright, you see those dials up there on the scope? Turn them slightly, about a half turn each."

"Done." She tapped her index finger against the trigger guard, emptying and filling her lungs calmly.

"You should be zeroed in for six-hundred, are you on target?"

" _Oui_. "

"Take a deep breath, then let it all out. Empty your lungs completely." He waited until she nodded slightly, smiling to himself. "Fire."

The rifle kicked back against her shoulder, the bullet slicing through the still air, pushing aside falling frost and arcing gracefully. The target split open as the slug impacted with its center, a dull thud echoing through the trees and fading into nothingness.

Lena looked on in shock, slowly lowering the binoculars and breathing shakily to herself. "Luv..." She said once she had the ability to speak again. "Have I told you how happy you make me?"

"The girl is a natural." Angela smirked, offering a hand to the prone woman. Her eyes glinted in the dark, a dangerous little shine that the three of them couldn't help but be drawn to. "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back, and hopefully not a half year away again! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Have another one!

Sitting back indoors, Lena had to fight against her baser urges to jump Amelie right then and there in front of her two friends, the scent of cordite still etched into the grooves of the fingers curling around her cheek. Amelie blushed when Lena dragged her index finger across her lips, a timely throat clear from Genji the only thing that stopped them going further.

“As much as I’m pleased that you two are getting along, please refrain from… getting it on, if you will.” Angela chuckled at his word play, pushing the rest of her tools into her bag and preparing to leave.

“Well this has been a lovely night, but I’m going to get out of your hair. Fareeha will kill me if I’m late for our date night again.”

“Are you sure?” Genji asked, trying and failing not to sound too desperate. “I have a few more drinks if you’d like to invite her here...”

“As much as I appreciate that Genji, I don’t think a known assassin’s forest cabin is a suitable location for…” A steady beeping sounded in the house, their heads snapping to the speakers on either side of the room. “What on earth is that?”

Genji snapped to attention, jogging across the room and flipping open a laptop. “That’s the proximity sensors, anything larger than a dog comes through, I know about it.” He turned to Lena. “Were you followed here?”

“Well I did my best to throw them off, but I guess I was, yeah.” She stood, pulling her jacket back on and chambering a round in her Sig. “We doing this just like the old days then?”

“Just like the old days.” He flipped the couch over, attaching a variety of knives to his body and sheathing a katana at his hip. “We should try not to make as much noise at the beginning though.”

“Aw, don’t you wanna have a bit of fun?”

Genji grinned wickedly. “That’s the whole idea Lena.”

Lena’s face lit up, pulling a suppressor from her back pocket and screwing it onto the barrel. “Oh, I like the way you think luv.”

Amelie sat back, watching the two of them slip into their business mode with a sense of fascination. “And what are we to do?”

Angela sighed, “I am going to be late for date night again. I’ll stay back here with you, you are still very new to this after all.”

Genji nodded. “I hope you aren’t feeling too squeamish after taking your first life. I’m going to have to ask you to take some more for us.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” Lena crossed the room, taking her hands and bringing them to her face again. “I don’t want you to do this just because we’re askin’, I want it to be because _you_ wanna do it.”

“Oh Lena…” She smiled, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “For the first time in a long time, I know for sure that this is exactly what I want to do.” Turning to Genji, she nodded. “I will help you, just give me a rifle.”

“You really do need to keep this one Lena. I like her a lot more than the last.”

“Please, can we not right now?” Irritation crossed Lena’s face, Amelie tilting her head in curiosity. “Just get my girl her gun, and make sure she has ammo to spare.”

“Of course she’ll have that, I hardly ever use them…”

 

Lena skulked through the snow, her light gray suit doing an adequate job of not making her stick out, but she was far from invisible. Genji on the other hand had all but melted into the snow itself, only the occasional rustling of a branch betraying that he was even still there, and she was beginning to suspect that it was purely for her benefit.

By the time she came across the first group of assassins that were after her, all but two of them had been killed, Genji’s knives carving a red streak across the snow as body after body fell face first into that icy ground. Taking aim quickly before he could move in, she put two rounds each into the backs of their heads, bodies collapsing in a bloody heap and twitching in the snow.

“You really couldn’t leave me much of something could you?” She checked the chamber of her handgun, clicking her tongue in frustration. “Just the scraps, yeah?”

“It’s not my fault that you are getting slow.” Genji shrugged with a good-natured smile, some of their competitiveness beginning to seep back in. “Perhaps you’ll be less rusty by next time.”

“Alright loo-” She cut herself off and swung around at the sound of a gunshot, realizing after a few seconds that it was the report of a rifle. And judging by the black suited hitman that dropped to the ground sans head not forty feet from them, fired by a certain French deadeye.

“I swear to god…” She whispered breathily. “I’m going to jump her as soon as we’re done here…”

“You can wait until you get in your car.” Genji sheathed his knives, sliding the katana out and admiring the shine in the pale moonlight. “Since the rifle is out now, I guess the element of surprise is too. I think we can have some real fun now.”

“Oh luv, I thought you’d never say that.” Watching him for a few seconds, waiting to see who broke first, she took off in a sudden sprint towards the nearest yells. Steady rifle fire was coming from the house, three seconds between each shot and another voice falling silent. “I swear Ame, we really are a match made in heaven. Ok maybe not there, maybe… Maybe the other place.”

 

From her position in the house, laying on top of the dining table and aiming through the slot in the metal sliding doors, Amelie had an unobstructed view of the men approaching their temporary base. Breathing steadily, her finger squeezed the trigger, the Remington kicking against her shoulder as the round exited, spiraling through the air and sinking into the chest of her target. She worked the rifle like it was an extension of her own body, each round fired like an exhale of breath, each pull of the bolt like the beat of her heart.

It had been a long time since she had felt so in her element.

She watched one of the hitmen run to his fallen comrade, the round having taken him in the lung instead of the heart. He picked him up, slinging him over his shoulders and starting to make his way back as fast as he could. Her next shot took the wounded man through the small of his back, punching through his spine and popping his savior’s head like an overripe melon. She had to admit the feeling that shot through her when she watched them fall was… Interesting, to say the least.

Sitting in the back of the room, ears listening keenly for any sound that wasn’t rifle fire, Angela twiddled her thumbs and thought over her new friend. Allegedly she was, or had been, a complete civilian before that night. Watching her fire that rifle steadily and unflinchingly, with all the confidence and coldness of the countless criminals and mercenaries that Angela had spent her time with… It was hard to see her doing her taxes or baking a cake, or anything resembling what a normal person was capable of.

One thing was certain though, and that was that whatever decision she came to regarding her future career, the thrill of the kill had definitely found its way into Amelie’s blood.

In between the thunderous reports of the rifle, Angela tilted her head at the sound of crunching snow. Getting up from her seat at the door, she tiptoed silently down the hallway, fingers slipping around the scalpel in her satchel. A quick look out the slot confirmed what she suspected, two hitmen, covered in the blood of those that hadn’t dropped in time to avoid Amelie’s shots, were preparing to make their entrance through the back door.

Angela smiled to herself, the blade of her scalpel glinting and tucking against her side. Sliding herself against the wall as the door opened, she remained still while they made their entrance, footsteps heavy even as they tried to keep themselves as quiet as possible.

“They’re in here, the bitch that’s been popping us off,” The leader growled, hand tightening around the grip of his shotgun. His companion nodded, chambering a round in his handgun even as Angela’s hands reached out towards him.

“We gotta do this quick, the boys can’t- hurk!” His words cut off with a gurgle as Angela dragged the blade across his throat, flicking her hand down and severing the tendons in his hand, pistol dropping to the ground as he fought to stop the blood spilling from his neck.

The leader turned as quickly as he could, shotgun up and at the ready to fire, only to be met with nothing. Angela darted underneath his shotgun, flicking her scalpel across his arms, severing tendons and veins alike, sliding between his legs and cutting apart the insides of his thighs so quickly that by the time he even felt the first cuts he was already falling to the ground. A searing hot pain racked his body, so intense that his vision was almost blacking out completely, his mouth flapping open and closed uselessly as his vocal cords failed to produce any form of sound.

Angela knelt down next to him, stroking her bloody fingers delicately across his cheek before positioning her blade at his throat. “Take a deep breath.” She smirked. “Now, on a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?”

 

In between Lena’s carefully placed shots and Genji’s sword work, the hitmen had no chance of survival except to run away. Given that the sort of person that made up the ranks of hired guns in the Syndicate, that idea never crossed their minds, instead hunkering down and spraying rounds at the lightest of noises, never realizing that their two targets had swung around to the side and were coming for them with all the fury of a vengeful god until they were looking them directly in their eyes.

Lena laughed as she jabbed her suppressor into the eye of an unlucky hitman, grabbing his hair and holding him there until she had squeezed the trigger twice. “God, I missed this Genji! The two of us, back to back, cutting guys down… Why’d we ever stop?”

Genji swung him katana down, separating a hitman from his arm, then his head. He flicked the blade downwards, blood shooting off the blade and peppering the snow. Chuckling, he said, “You shot my brother in the back. Things between us were awkward until a few hours ago.”

“Oh right, yeah.” Snatching up a rifle from the ground, she knelt down. Taking aim off into the distance, she fired three shots, an unlucky mook falling to the ground with a hole between his eyes and two in his heart. “I gotta tell ya, I’m liking this part a lot more than the awkward part.”

“As am I Lena, as am I.”

Out of sight of the both of them, one of the last hitmen checked his weapon. Only one bullet left in the chamber, and two targets to choose between. “Well,” He thought to himself, “At least I can take the girl out.”

The world seemed to fall into slow motion, the hitman whipping himself around the tree and taking aim, the two professionals seeing him just as he started to squeeze the trigger. Lena started to shout for Genji to get down, moving towards him to push him away. With her in his sights, the hitman fired his last round, slide locking back and round sailing through the air towards his target.

A tremendous snap filled the air, their eardrums stinging and their eyes watering, though they couldn’t help them widening in shock once they saw what had happened.

Genji’s katana had chipped, a large chunk taken out of the blade that he held in his shaking hands. Lena turned slowly, seeing the two smoking holes dug into the trees on either side of her, comprehension slowly dawning on her face as she looked between the trees and his sword.

“Did… Did you just…?”

“Did I just...?”

The hitman dropped his gun in shock, not able to believe what he had seen. “Did you just fucki-” His head snapped to the side, or more accurately erupted, body collapsing against the trees next to his coworkers. The rifle report echoed through the dead forest, the four friends the only occupants still standing.

Lena jumped up and down in place, grabbing Genji by his shoulders and shaking him. “You just cut a bloody bullet in half!”

“I… I did?” He looked down at his ruined katana, an audacious grin spreading across his face. “I did! I cut a bullet in half!”

The two friends jogged back to the house, eager to see what their two friends had been up to in their time away. In Lena’s case, she wanted to press a kiss to her new lover’s gorgeous lips for her performance that night.

She just hoped that she still smelled like gunpowder.

 

Stepping over Angela’s latest… project in Genji’s hallway, it suddenly struck Lena that she should have told Amelie just what kind of person the doctor was. Once she saw the two women sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each, any worry that she had held quickly vanished, though she couldn’t deny that it was still alarming seeing the results of Angela’s less than healing work displayed so prominently.

“Heya luvs, how uh… How’d things go in here?”

Amelie smiled, pulling a chair out for Lena and patting the seat. “Wonderfully, Angela has a lot of very interesting stories to tell.”

“Oh, trust me…” Lena said, involuntarily shuddering with memory. “You haven’t heard the _really_ good ones.”

“Oh, that sounds like someone doesn’t quite trust me Lena.” Angela leaned on her hands, trying to look as innocent as she could. “That wounds me so.”

“Nothin’ personal Angie, it’s just…” She pointed back at the hallway. “Memories, you know.”

Amelie nodded. “Angela did say that it was probably a good idea not to go down that hallway. From the look on your face I can tell that was good advice.”

“I really am a very good friend if you can get past that.” Angela stood, collecting the cups and walking over to the sink. “Let’s just say that some parts of me are not so… easy to process.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well,” Lena said, “Angie here is a great doctor and all, you saw that right?” Amelie nodded. “You know what the best way to learn how to put something back together is right?”

Amelie looked confused, Angela elaborated. “Taking something apart.”

“Ah.” She shivered. “Yes, definitely a good idea not to go down that hallway.”

“I’ve done my best to clean everything away…” Genji wiped his hands down with a rag, throwing it into the next room with a wet splat. “But I suggest you use the front door when you leave.”

“Getting rid of us already Genji?”

He nodded. “As happy as I am to see you tonight, I need my sleep. I have a long day of burying bodies tomorrow.”

Angela walked over to him, drawing him in for a hug and squeezing tightly. “I’ll see if Fareeha can call in a few favors, it won’t do to have you getting rid of them all alone.”

Lena nodded. “I’ll give my people a call too, it was a joint effort after all.”

“Well… That is very nice of you.” Genji smiled, patting them on the backs. “But for now, sleep will be a nice enough gift.” Lifting Amelie’s hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before saying, “It was very nice to meet you Amelie, I hope you won’t be a stranger.”

“Of course not.” She smiled. “I still need more training after all.”

“After a performance like that luv, you could have fooled us.” Lena took her hand, pulling her to her feet and walking towards the door. “Thanks for helping us out guys, we’ll have to do this again sometime!”

“Yes…” Genji looked back at the hallway, blood streaking the walls and pooling on the floorboards. “Though perhaps with less of a mess…”

 

“All things considered…” Lena said, finally satisfied that her car hadn’t been tampered with. “I’ve gotta say that I’m shocked they didn’t slash my tires.”

“Do you do that if you think they might escape?”

“Nah, I just do it for a laugh.” Lena chuckled, door closing behind her and the two of them finally sitting alone in warmth. “You did really well tonight Ame, I want you to know that.”

Amelie blushed. “Thank you, all I did was what I was told to do…”

“That’s ninety-percent of the job luv, like I said, you’re a complete natural.” Lena pulled her hands up, cradling them against her face and sighing at the scent of the gunpowder.

“I’m glad that I met you Lena. Where should we go now?”

“Now?” Lena chuckled, swinging a leg over Amelie’s lap and taking her face in her hands.

“Now I think we deserve to have a little break…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, because I like giving people a good idea of what certain things look like in the story, here are the weapons present in this chapter!  
> [Lena's Sig Sauer p226](http://tridentarms.us/images/Sig%20P226%20w%209mm%20Multimount%20&%20LID.jpg)  
> [Amelie/Genji's Remington 700](http://www.gunsandammo.com/files/2016/08/beckstrand-favorite-remington-700-1.jpg)  
> Assorted [Rifles](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/97/HK416.jpg/1200px-HK416.jpg) and [Shotguns](https://assets.academy.com/mgen/44/20037244.jpg) used by the hitmen


	6. Chapter 6

“So if the syndicate is after you to this extent, what do we do from here?”

Lena giggled, hand unconsciously rubbing the purple bruise on her neck. “I love the way you say ‘we’.” Reaching into her pocket and retrieving her phone, her answer came in the form of a few button presses. “I’ve gotta make a few calls and… I’ve gotta ask someone for a favor.”

“A favor?” Amelie leaned closer, screwing her eyebrows together at the obvious irritation on Lena’s face. “You don’t look thrilled at the prospect.”

“Me and them… we go way back. And not exactly in a good way, y’know?” She grimaced, finishing the number and placing the phone to her ear. “Just hope we’re still on speaking terms.”

“On their part or yours?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” The call was answered, her eyes narrowing and her lips forming a tense line. “It’s me, we need to talk. Meet me at the Junkyard yeah?” No sooner had she said those few sentences that she ended the call and threw the phone into the back seat. Amelie merely looked between the two of them, waiting for a moment before speaking up.

“I thought you needed to make some _calls_ , plural.”

“I will in a little bit, the others can wait until we get to the Junkyard.”

“The Junkyard?” In spite of herself, Amelie screwed up her nose at the thought. “Why are we going to the Junkyard of all places?”

“Oh luv…” Lena grinned, reaching over and running her thumb along Amelie’s knuckles, paying particular attention to her recently christened trigger finger. “We finally get to do a couple’s activity. We’re going _shopping._ ”

 

The gates were open when they arrived, as they usually were. The owners would prefer not to have to get up and press the button every time someone came in with a wreck or a boosted car, which given the general crime situation of the city was shockingly often. Instead you could just drive in through the front gate, into the center of the compound, right up to one of the owners who was always sitting in a lawn chair overseeing the rest of the property.

He was a large man, absurdly large in fact, something that greatly discouraged any sort of underhandedness or unfair bargaining. Even still, he was more pleasant to deal with than his partner, at least he was mostly quiet while you worked out the details of the job. The other one would talk your ear off and was liable to end up destroying the car before you could even sell it.

They did _not_ believe in the rule of “You break it, you bought it.”

Of course, the more ways they could come up with to not draw attention to themselves the better, given their… secondary businesses. The Junkyard had been built on top of an old bunker from the Cold War panic era, something that to their surprise hadn’t been logged in any property records and that, for all intents and purposes, didn’t exist.

Lena was pretty attached to her car, so the purpose of their visit today was not to sell, rather just the opposite. And the contents of that bunker held the exact items on her list.

“Oi! Big guy!” She leaned out the window, waving her hand at the giant man in the tiny chair. “Looking to make a deal.”

“Lenny!” A high-pitched voice broke through the early morning air, Lena instinctively cringing like everyone else did when they first made their appearance. Opening the door and straightening up, she turned to the source of the voice, a widely grinning, incredibly wiry man hobbling over on a prosthetic leg. “My favorite girl, whattaya doing here then?”

“Heya Jamie, just came to pick up some groceries today.” She gestured towards Amelie. “‘M teachin’ a friend to cook.”

“Some groceries huh?” Jamie put his hand behind his back and leaned forward, gold tooth shining in the sunlight. “You sheila’s cookin’ for a big group?”

“Oh, it’s going to be a right party,” Lena said, “Lots of special guests, hoping to make a meal that’s _really_ special.”

Jamie shivered with excitement, leaping to his full height and into the air. “I love it when you throw a party! I’m hearing about it for _weeks_ afterwards!” He fixed his gaze at Amelie, pointing his finger at her with so much force she almost flinched. “And yooouuuuuuu better be livin’ up to the hype, ‘aven’t seen this one helpin’ anyone learn in a long time!”

“I like to think I am.” She stared down his finger unblinkingly, reaching up and pushing it away from her face. “I could show you if you like.”

He jumped back, wiggling his fingers and laughing. “Oooooooooo I like this one Lenny, just for that I’m giving her a little discount on what she wants.”

Lena slapped her back, smiling. “See, things are already working out here!”

“I don’t even know what we’re buying…”

“Mako!” Jamie cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling across the yard to his large friend. “Move ya big arse up off the door, we got some customers!”

Mako grunted, standing up and kicking the chair off to the side, massive hand reaching down and pulling away the rug hiding the entrance to the bunker. Turning the lever with a groan, he lifted the heavy door and letting it drop to the ground. Jamie walked into the office and pressed the button to shut the front gate. It was an open secret that the Junkyard was just a front, they didn’t want it to be a confirmed fact.

Lena took Amelie’s hand, leading her down the stairs into the depths of the bunker, Jamie close behind them and almost vibrating with excitement. “I got some good stuff for you Oxton, somethin’ to really knock their socks off!”

“Lead the way Jamie, you’re the expert after all.”

“Too right!” He jogged ahead, throwing open another door and beckoning them in, throwing his hand towards the table in the middle of the room and exclaiming triumphantly. “Ta-da!”

Amelie’s jaw dropped, suddenly very aware of what exactly the two of them had meant with their “Groceries” and “Dinner plans”. Even still, a room full of guns would have been less alarming than… a room full of very high explosives.

“Got these little babies from an old contact of ours, what was ‘er name Makey? The Russian bird? Anyway, they’ve been just sitting in a warehouse forgotten and lonely after that wall fell, so she snatched ‘em up, gave ‘em a bitta spit ‘n polish and voila! Here they are with a new home!”

Lena walked forward, stretching her hand out and running it along the smooth metal of the rocket. “They’re pretty… what’d you name these ones?”

Amelie raised an eyebrow. “You… _name_ these?”

He winked dramatically, draping himself over the table of launchers. “Only the pretty ones.” Tapping each rocket one by one he announced them. “This little baby is the MGk Bur, kicks a nasty little punch. You can kind of fire it inside but that’s a little touch and go.” He smiled fondly. “I call ‘im Dinky.”

He pushed Dinky off to the side, switching focus to a larger launcher. “Now this is its older brother, call him Frank. RPO-A Shmel, fires incendiary rounds, technically speakin’ it’s a flamethrower. But ol’... Zarya! That’s her name! Ol’ Zarya found a bunch of thermobaric warheads that still work, so if you get this big boy I’ll throw those in for free!”

“Thermobaric warheads?” Lena whistled, giggling to herself, “You’re just itching for the boys in black to come knocking, aren’t you?”

“Well that’s why they need to go quick isn’t it? Not like the companies _usually_ give a toss what we do here, but if we get caught with bloody warheads then this whole operation is gonna go tits up!” He grinned, salesman grin back in full force as he moved to the side. “Now I can tell that the warheads are stickin’ with ya, I don’t blame ya, they are _beauts!_ But this treat might push you into a buy.”

“Oh, please Jamison, regale me!” Her eyes widened once he threw the blanket off the last item, stammering, “Holy sh- is that what I think it is?”

“Too bloody right it is! RPG-29, one of the only ones that can punch right through the front armor of a tank! Let’s see your bloody dinner guests hide from _that!_ I call it Gertie.”

Lena crossed her arms, biting down on her bottom lip while she thought over the three options. “I’ve heard there were some issues with Gertie, did you… fix that?”

Jamie sighed, turning his hands over and shrugging. “There might be a tiiiiiiiiny issue with the fact that the rocket ignites in the tube and not _away_ from the shooter. So you _may_ have a risk of getting burned pretty badly if you’re really unlucky.”

“Lena, I know that you are an expert in your field, and you obviously know what you need to get the results you want.” Amelie squeezed her hand. “But I would prefer if you didn’t get third-degree burns from an old soviet rocket.”

“Awwww,” Jamie cooed, crossing his hands over his heart. “That’s the kind of partnership that we need more of, look at that care she’s showin’ for ya! If it’ll twist your arm a little more I _reeeeeally_ want to get rid of Frank, so on top of those free warheads how about I give you twenty-five percent off as well?”

“You got a deal!” Lena shook his hand, slapping the end of the launcher in victory. “Can’t wait to see what he can do!”

Satisfied that their sale had gone well, but newly concerned that there were high explosives being sold in the city for next to nothing, Amelie turned to exit the bunker. When Lena grabbed her arm and stopped her, she turned back to look at her lover. “ _Que?_ What is wrong?”

“We didn’t just come here for me, I wanted to… get you a little something to celebrate, since I forgot to ask Genji for a rifle and all.”

“Oh, so you two are like that!” Jamie clapped his hands on their backs, walking across the hall and kicking the next door open. “Well you just missed the Valentine’s sale, but I think that we can work out something fair all the same.”

They stood outside the door, the sounds of rummaging and crashing echoing out into the hallway. An alarming number of rifles were tossed into the middle of the room, ammunition rolling across the ground until they heard a triumphant, “Ah-ha!”

Jogging back out into the hallway, he held up his find. “M110 sniper system, top-ish of the line, used by the US Army since 2008. Works like a charm, not really my thing but shoots straight and true. Just don’t get it near sand, fuckin’ thing just up and jams like nobody's business if something gets in it.”

Amelie took the rifle, weighing it in her hands and checking the sights. “How much?”

“Army buys it for about ten big ones a rifle.” He nodded when he saw the looks of shock on their faces. “I know! Ten large for a rifle that jams in the _sand!_ Fortunately for you they’re phasing them out, so I’ve got more of these than I know what to do with. How does… four sound?”

“Three and a half.”

“Deal.” He shook Lena’s hand, grinning widely. “Sucker, I would’ve done it for two.”

“I figure you deserve a little more for Frank.”

“Oh truuuuuuue, you know if we had looser morals I could’ve sold those for a fortune.”

“Good thing that you’re a morally upstanding citizen then innit?” Lena smirked, patting him on the back. “I’ll put the dosh through tonight, I’m just going through a little trouble right now.”

“We know.” Mako spoke up for the first time, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. “Sombra let us know last night.”

“ _Dios mio,_ you people are so _loud!_ ” They all turned at the new voice, a woman walking out and flipping through a series of printouts. “Word’s gone out about you Ox, Syndicate is really pulling out all the stops trying to get you dead.”

“Oh yeah? How much are they offering?”

“About five million, though you’d be hard pressed to find many of the bigger guys taking you up on that.” She shrugged. “You don’t step on any toes and you keep to your own shit, not to mention a lot of the cash you get goes back into people like us. It’s not worth the money loss to kill you.”

“Five million?” Lena looked at her feet, dejected. “I thought for sure that I was worth more than that.”

“Don’t take it personally.” Sombra flipped through to one of the pages, holding it up in front of her. “Anything higher and the CIA would get involved, either to shut it down or get a piece, it’s better on both sides that it’s only five.”

“I… guess that makes me feel a little better. Still…” Lena’s head shot up, grabbing Amelie’s hand and pulling her forward. “I almost forgot! This is Amelie, we’re going out now!”

Sombra regarded her with a small smirk, holding her fist out in front of her. “ _Hola,_ everyone calls me Sombra. Nice to meet a new face.”

“Sombra?” Amelie bumped her fist, tilting her head in curiosity. “Is that your real name?”

She chuckled, “Today it is at least. I might change it later if the mood strikes.” Walking towards Jamie, she held out one of the slips of paper. “Here, all the foreign and domestic agents in town today, so you know who to look out for coming through that gate.”

He took the list, giving it a quick scan and nodding. “Thanks mate, can always depend on ya.”

“Damn right, now everyone shut up, I’m going to take a nap.” She threw her hand over her shoulder in farewell, slamming the door behind her.

“Right…” Jamie clapped his hands together, tossing the launcher to Mako and picking up the crate of warheads. “Time to get this all loaded up then!”

 

Loading the items into the car was easy, lugging a crate of thermobaric warheads up a narrow flight of stairs was not. By the time he set them in the back of Lena’s car Jamie was sweating horribly, hands on his knees and panting each breath. “Remind me… to install… a ramp soon.”

“Jamie, install a ramp soon.” Lena closed her trunk, just managing to get it to lock after pushing it down onto the warheads. She wished she’d bought a bigger car, but all was well that ended well. At least she could say that she’d shown up in a Porsche to buy explosives.

“Y’know, while you’re here we could do somethin’ with your car too.” Jamie tossed his thumb over his shoulder. “We could get Hana to cook up somethin’ good for it!”

“Jamie, I’m not turning my Porsche into a bomb, that’s heresy.” Lena looked offended at the notion, but she shrugged it off quickly. “Might bring you something soon though, depending on how things go.”

“Alright, alright. Just sayin’, no one would expect a Porsche to just-”

“Hello? I hope that I’m not too late.” Lena froze at that familiar voice, fighting the urge to draw her gun and start firing at the source.

“Yard’s closed mate!” Jamie made a shooing motion with his arms, wearing an unwelcoming scowl. “Come back tomorrow or somethin’!”

Lena shook her head, turning around to meet the newcomer. “No, Jamie, she’s here to meet me.” She growled, slowly waving. “Hey Emily.”

“Oh, so you do remember my name?” Emily placed her hands on her hips, walking forward until she was in their small circle. “I thought I was just always going to be called cu-”

“Excuse me?” Amelie interjected, knowing enough about Lena to know when she was close to snapping. The last thing they needed was a firefight next to a bunch of explosives. “May I ask who you are?”

Emily placed her hand on her forehead, clicking her tongue and bowing slightly. “Where are my manners, I didn’t even introduce myself before getting into it with Lena!” She held her hand out, shaking Amelie’s with a grip that was strong and sure. “Nice to meet you, my name is Emily Longford.”

“Emily Longford?” Jamie screwed his face up in thought, his eyes suddenly shooting open and his face becoming one of pure anger as he turned to Lena and yelled, “Ya bought fuckin _MI6_ to my business?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip! I love the junkers, so I had to work them in there somewhere, where better than selling explosives?
> 
> The explosives (and gun) are as follows:  
> [Dinky ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/guns/images/0/08/Bur.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170606084412)  
> [Gertie](http://www.military-today.com/firearms/rpg_29.jpg)  
> [Frank](http://www.military-today.com/firearms/rpo_a_shmel.jpg)  
> [M110](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0264/1659/products/M110_ECP_Left.jpg?v=1378876879)
> 
> Also I think I should emphasize what exactly Lena got for free in that deal, and why Jamison was so eager to get rid of them. So, here's a [thermobaric rocket being tested on an (empty) house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K3Cd69tqJ4). No wonder he didn't want to be caught with those.  
> And she has a crate full of them. Thanks Zarya.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

“MI-Fuckin’-6? In my fuckin’ place of business?” Jamison stomped his foot down, kicking dust back down into the bunker and grabbing at his hair. “You have any fuckin’ idea how bloody _stupid_ it is to bring ‘er ‘ere?”

Lena put her hand up, trying in vain to placate him. “Calm down Jamie, I called her here.”

“Well that’s very fuckin’ obvious isn’t it? Why else would someone be comin’ around here, for the ambiance? For me and Mako’s bloody company?” Growling, he pulled the Taurus from his waistband, cocking the hammer and aiming it squarely at Emily’s chest. “Now here’s a real plum of an idea, ya take what we sold ya, ya take Agent Longford here, and ya fuck off outta my yard, yeah?”

“If I may?” Emily raised her hand, squaring her feet in the dirt in case she had to move quickly. “I’m not exactly here on business… well, not _that_ kind of business at least.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, “And why would I believe ya?”

“Maybe because if I was here on business your fuzzy little head would’ve popped like an overripe melon the second you aimed that shooter at me?” Emily dropped her hands to her side, walking past him towards Lena. “Now you called me here, off my very well deserved vacation I might add, and for what? To show off your new shag?”

“I…” Lena clenched her teeth, fingers dancing along the grip of her pistol. “ _We_ need your help with a few things.”

“We? Who is we?” She leaned around, looking at Amelie. “I assume it’s the rather exotic lookin’ bird, yeah?”

“She’s a witness to one of my hits, that means that she has a target on her back from the syndicate. So do I for that matter.”

Amelie smirked. “And yes, I am in fact her ‘new shag’, as you put it.”

“Oh she talks back that’s… that’s lovely.” Emily ran an irritated hand through her hair. “So what did you call me up for? Do you plan on going somewhere _legal_ with this?”

“Legal? Fuck no!” Lena laughed, as though the very notion of doing something that _wasn’t_ illegal was laughable. “I’m gonna wipe out the whole bloody organization, top to bottom. Why do you think I bought these warheads here?”

“Again,” Jamison said, “I’d prefer you didn’t mention those y’know?”

“Right, sorry. Why do you think I bought these ‘party favors’ here?” She winked dramatically at Jamison, the arms dealer throwing his hands in the air and holstering his weapon again.

“I thought you had a good thing going with the syndicate?”

“Yeah well, now I don’t.” Lena rolled her eyes. “How many people do you have that want to kill you Emily?”

“Right now or overall? Because I have a feeling the number is growing.”

“All those people, would you want to, I dunno, work with any of them? Let them pay your bills, know where you slept?”

Emily smirked, though none of them missed the bitterness in her expression. “As a matter of fact I _did_ have one who I worked with, who knew where I slept, and who helped pay my bills. That went tits up though, didn’t it?”

Lena leaned back against her car, crossing her arms and sighing, “Maybe because through all the shit we were into, all the blokes we took out and all the things we stole, you never saw fit to inform me that you were a _government agent_ of the very country that I was run out of.”

“I thought you would understand! Clearly I wasn’t an upstanding agent when you first met me, and I fail to see how that would have changed after I killed a restaurant full of Triads with you!”

“It was the principle of the thing! You lied to me!”

“You never asked!”

“I should have asked the very specific question ‘Are you a member of MI6?’, _that’s_ your defence?”

“Alright!” Amelie put her hand up, signalling for them to stop much to the relief of Jamison and Mako. “Clearly there are a few things that the two of you need to talk through, can we at least talk somewhere that isn’t so hot?”

“Not down in the bunker,” Jamison said, Mako slamming the door shut and covering it back up again. “We can hash this shit out in the garage, Hana made some rippin’ good boba.”

Emily nodded, blowing a breath out through her lips and glancing over at Lena and Amelie. “That sounds fine, you ready to sort some of these things between us out?”

Lena thought for a moment, Amelie’s hand closing around her own and squeezing down. “Alright then, ‘bout time we got round to it, yeah?”

 

Of all of them, no one expected Jamison to be taking the position of mediator, though given that they had seen fit to start arguing in the middle of his place of business it only made sense. But with his lips closed around his straw and slurping loudly at a cup of milk tea he wasn’t doing much in the way of actual mediating, letting the two irritated women snipe back and forth at each other while Amelie and Mako sat back in passive silence.

Thankfully for all concerned it seemed that they’d left most of their anger outside, but the tension was still so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone there had seen just how fast Lena could draw and fire in a pinch, and if Emily had worked with her once upon a time then that said more than any explanation ever could about her skills.

“So why didn’t you just… tell me that you were still an agent?” Lena sighed, “I would’ve at least _tried_ to understand.”

Emily snorted, “Luv, you’ve got to understand that you don’t do much in the way of critical thinking in the moment. You’re an amazing assassin, and smarter than you give yourself credit for, but you just… jump into things sometimes.” She nodded over at Amelie. “I’m guessing that’s how you two started hmm?”

Amelie chuckled, “She asked me out for coffee first. But then she shot my neighbours, saved my life and then kidnapped me. That was a day or two ago now.”

“Wow, moving a little fast aren’t you Lena?” Emily smiled, taking a sip of her tea and humming appreciatively. “That’s very good, I’d like to thank Hana if I could.”

The mechanic walked in, tossing an oily rag to the side and taking a cup of her own. “No need for that, it keeps Jamie off my ass.” She kicked at his chair, narrowing her eyes and hissing, “You were supposed to tell me if anyone else was coming, I have a job uncovered in there!”

He waved his hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it mate, they seem cool.” He nodded at Emily, thumbing the grip on his revolver again. “Right? Not here to make some sort of bust or nothin’?”

“Oh please, MI6 could give half a damn if you level this whole city, long as you let us in on your inventory once in a while.”

Lena sat up at that. “You what? Since when are they into the arms business?”

“They’re not, but they liked what you and me did together so they gave me a blank cheque.” She smiled wryly. “Don’t worry, I never mentioned your name, you’re clean.”

“So they gave you an unlimited budget to… do what exactly?” Amelie leaned in. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much about this.”

“Basically I can do whatever I want for however much I want to chase whatever goal I wish, so long as it’s in the business of ‘protecting the crown’ or that old bollocks.” Emily shrugged. “Which means that going after the syndicate, stealing all the weapons they have and coming back here to organize a sale to your associates here could be, in a roundabout way, considered to be protecting our interests.”

Lena closed her eyes, trying in vain to make that make sense in her head. “I don’t follow.”

“You were a big help to us, even if they don’t know it. You’re a british citizen, even if _you_ no longer live there. You could be an even bigger use to us in the future, so long as nothing prevents you from being so.” She finished off the last of her tea, wiping her mouth and sitting back in her chair. “The syndicate is standing in the way of a potential investment for us, therefore they are now a danger to the crown. Simple really.”

“So you want to help us out so we’ll help you out in the future?” Amelie stroked her chin in thought. “Am I understanding that correctly?”

“You catch on fast, you’ll be a natural in no time. Keep this one Lena, I’m starting to like her.”

“Was I just an investment this whole time, or is this a recent thing?” Lena asked, arms crossed and her mouth set in a scowl. “I never know what you’re thinking.”

“What we had was real pet, and it was really nice while it lasted. If you weren’t with the new girl I’d consider picking up where we left off, but I’m not that kind of girl, so I’ll move on.” Emily shrugged. “But that ending doesn’t mean we can’t be… business partners?”

Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Just like that?”

“Just like that. I’m a spy Lena, it takes a lot for me to keep a murderous grudge going, and a tiff between former lovers just isn’t worth more than a few minutes. I’ll help you and her, so long as you help me later on when I need it. Deal?” She held her hand out, waiting patiently while Lena thought things over.

“You alright with this luv?” Lena asked, looking over at Amelie and running her thumb across her knuckles. “This has to do with you, you’re my partner in all this now. If you don’t like the way this smells we can call it off.”

“No, I think…” Amelie smiled, looking between everyone gathered. “I think that this is a good plan, what can more friends hurt, no?”

“Alright…” Lena said, grinning and taking Emily’s hand. “Alright then, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Fantastic. Can’t wait to work with you again Lena,” Emily said, winking with a smirk. “No other partners really match up.”

“Well, I’ve picked up a few more tricks since we split up. Can’t wait to show you.”

“Hang on a minute right here!” They looked over at Jamison, raising his hand in protest. “Now I never agreed to be involved in moving any more guns than I have to, so before we come to an agreement on that we’ve gotta…”

“Sixty-Forty split,” Emily said, “Sixty your way.”

“Sixty-five.”

Emily nodded. “Deal.”

Jamison jumped up, smile on his face. “Well that’s just tops! Happy to be doin’ business, I think we’ll give you the basic layout now…”

“Actually, I did a bit of research before I came here. I understand that you _actually_ crush cars here as a business?”

Hana snorted, “Yeah, that’s why there’s that big car crusher in the background there.”

“Well, I have something in the trunk of my car that you might be very interested in, do you mind if I bring my car in?”

Jamison nodded, throwing his arms out and falling back into his seat. “Well go ahead! Me Carsa Soo Carsa ‘n all!”

None of them were certain, but they were fairly sure that they heard Sombra groaning through the ground at his pronunciation.

 

Emily pulled her car into the yard, popping the trunk and stepping out. “I understand that your group had an arms deal that went south with the Hyde group, is that correct?”

Mako grunted, Jamison turned red with anger. “Too fuckin’ right, last time we work with those fuckin’ suits again…”

“Well, I have a very nice surprise for you!” She beckoned them closer, their eyes going wide when they saw what was in the trunk. “I believe this was the man in charge?”

Jamison giggled in delight, the tied up man in the trunk shuddering through his gag. “The Suit! I dreamed of this moment I did!” He looked up at Emily, bowing dramatically while Hana made sure the bindings were tight around the Suit’s ankles. “Y’know I wasn’t sure about you at first, but you’re alright!”

Emily chuckled, “You can keep the car too, I’ll just trade you for a new one.”

“Beauty! See ya mate.” He slammed the trunk closed, turning to Hana. “You know what to do, I’ve seen it in your eyes from the moment you looked at ‘im.”

She jumped into the air, turning and sprinting towards the crusher in excitement. Jamison took his place in the driver’s seat, turning the car back on and starting to pull forward. “Really appreciate that mate, but now I think it’s best you fellas take off. Some people really don’t like bein’ around for the next part.” He flicked his finger backwards. “You can take your pick of what’s in the garage, that’s where we keep the good ones.”

“We should really listen to him,” Lena shuddered, “We _really_ should.”

“You know where to find us!” He waved, letting his arm flop out the window while he drove away from them.

“Well, they were very nice…” Amelie said, eyes widening when he stopped the car and they saw the magnet collect the car. “Oh, yes I think we should go.”

The three new business partners walked to the garage, pointedly ignoring the sounds of tearing, crushing metal and the telltale pop of something that was _very much_ not part of a car. Lena had seen enough of that before, she wasn’t exactly keen to see it again.

 

“So how’s this going to work?” Lena asked, “You call us? Or do we call you?”

“I’ll make a few calls around, see what I can pick up. In the meantime why don’t you two go to one of the old safehouses? They should be the same as we left them.” Emily tapped her fingers along the door of her new car, enjoying the feeling of the new, custom leather seats. “Make a night of it, there’s a nice noodle place near the one by the waterfront.”

“That sounds nice!” Amelie smiled, holding her hand out gently. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“You as well. Surprisingly.” Emily chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it twice. “Don’t die before we meet again, I feel like we’ll be _very_ good partners.”

“Not planning on it anytime soon,” Amelie answered, “The same goes for you.”

She snorted, putting on a pair of sunglasses and pulling away. “Cute.”

Lena and Amelie watched her drive off, waving lazily until she pulled out of sight.

“Well that was a nice meeting, don’t you think?”

Lena laughed, “Way better than I thought it’d be, I was almost sure we’d end up shooting each other. Or shagging our brains out. Or both.”

“Well, maybe we should get to that safehouse, hmm?” Amelie ghosted her lips across her ear. “We can get our gifts out of the trunk and then… work on that second point?”

Lena swallowed thickly, pulling her door open absently and stepping inside. “Don’t have to tell me twice luv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Ex's! And a deal is forged!
> 
> Here is Jamie's gun, called [The Judge](https://www.sportsmansoutdoorsuperstore.com/prodimages/44963-DEFAULT-l.jpg). It's a revolver, it fires shotgun shells, and it's. Fucking. Stupid.
> 
> If you liked this maybe consider following me on Tumblr [here](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com), or if Twitter is more your speed my page can be found [here](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter).
> 
> Hope to see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

“Feels good to be able to take this suit off,” Lena groaned, tossing her jacket onto the bed and stretching her arms above her head, “I like looking good, but I don’t like wearing the same thing two days in a row.”

“I’m guessing you’re just going to put another suit on,” Amelie said, “Not that you don’t look nice, it just seems to be your style.”

“Well, I could always wear this...” Lena reached into the wardrobe, pulling out a long sleeve shirt with so many splotches of gold and black that it was hard to tell what it was supposed to be. “On second thought, I don’t think this would fit me.”

“Why do you even have something so… gaudy? I thought that this was  _ your  _ safe house?”

“Not mine, I just use it a lot. This belongs to a pretty old friend, but I don’t think he’s in the city right now.”

“Where could he be?”

“Old Gabriel? He could be anywhere from Berlin to Marrakech, he gets around that one.” Lena popped her lips, smoothing the shirt out and placing it back in the wardrobe. “I miss that old bugger, if he was here the Syndicate wouldn’t even think of doing half the things they do.”

Amelie took a seat next to her, placing her hand over Lena’s and leaning into her side. “Your friend, is he dangerous?”

She snorted, “Is he dangerous… luv have you seen how outmatched all those regular goons are compared to me?”

“Yes, it’s… hard to not notice that.”

“Well compared to Gabriel, I might as well be one of those guys. The things I’ve heard he’s done, the things I’ve  _ seen _ him do… you can’t even imagine it Amelie, he’s amazing.” Unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it down from her shoulders, she shrugged. “Who knows? I might get Emily to put the word out to him, he can’t be that far, no matter where he is.”

Amelie chuckled, “Somehow I think you may be just fine regardless…” Catching sight of a dash of color on Lena’s shoulder, she perked up and leaned in for a closer look. “Oh… I didn’t know you had tattoos!”

“Suppose you haven’t gotten a really good look at me just yet huh?” Lena sat back down, exposing the line of her shoulder and the expanse of her arm to her lover. “Go on then, have a look.”

Tracing her fingers along strokes of brilliant blue and fiery orange, Amelie felt her lips quirking into a smile at the sight of a bird flying high in the sky, stretching across her back and touching just onto the surface of her shoulder. Blue sky above it, fire below it, she had no concept of what it could mean other than being beautiful.

“Where did you get this one?”

“Got it with a few of the boys in the RAF, drove my CO insane when he saw it.” Lena rubbed the back of her neck, a small smirk on her face. “He threatened to kick me out but I managed to sweet talk him, he didn’t kick me out and I didn’t say anything about the women I saw coming and going from his office.”

“Oh scandalous,” Amelie laughed, “What about this one?”

Lena reached up, tracing the outline of the Oni covering the majority of her upper arm. “Genji actually did this one himself, me and him were drinking one night and I got to talking about how cool his tattoos are. He started talking about the meaning of them, what they were worth to him, then he starts going on and on about giving me one. I said yeah just to shut him out but a few days later he calls me out to his place and has the tools laid out and ready.” She shrugged, sighing contentedly, “It was fun though, I think it looks pretty good. Don’t know why his first thought for me was a demon but eh, it’s not the worst thing I’ve been called.”

Amelie was about to say that it fit her perfectly when she looked down at Lena’s forearm, seeing seven dots collected in a line starting at her elbow and travelling down towards her wrist. “Where did you get this one?”

Lena was silent for a moment, staring down at the dots before taking her arm back. “Prison. Same place I got these.”

Following her finger to the side of her stomach, Amelie gasped at the pale scars etched into the skin, having been cooking for long enough to recognize damage from a knife on sight. Lena took one look at the expression on her face and laughed, patting her arm reassuringly and stepping up to move to the wardrobe. “I’m not  _ still _ there, don’t worry about it. All in the past.”

It was obvious that there was more to the story, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear it right now. Well, that wasn’t quite true, she wanted to know quite a lot, but she didn’t want to push Lena to say anything if she didn’t want to. But maybe a little… gentle questioning wouldn’t be so bad.

“What was it like in there?”

Ok, maybe not so gentle questioning.

“It’s prison Ame, not a day camp. Well, if you’re rich and in minimum security it might be, not if you’ve just been transferred from a  _ military _ prison to  _ maximum _ security while they wait to negotiate being able to shoot you.” Slipping on a light pink shirt and shrugging on another vest, her shoulders rose in a dismissive shrug. “I wasn’t alone though, I had a mate with me all the way through. Which is pretty lucky considering  _ why _ I got those scars.”

“I assume someone took issue with you being there?”

“Someone?” Lena tilted her head back and let out a single laugh, “Ha! The  _ guards _ took an issue with us being there and got half the bloody block to try and kill us. To this day I don’t think I’ve had a more fucked up time, having the Syndicate trying to kill me is  _ nothing _ compared to that.”

“The guards organized it? What could you have possibly done to warrant that?”

“Now  _ that  _ is a story for another time, but I’ll just say that my break from the military wasn’t exactly a smooth one, and to a certain extent I can understand why they wanted to kill me so bad. Not enough to be able to forgive getting stabbed seven times, but I can empathise at least.”

“Ok… wait, seven? Is that what the dots mean?”

“Oh those? No that’s how many of them I killed in the fight.” Rolling her sleeve up and taking a look at the dots, she still grimaced at the uneven scarring around each one. “Kind of stupid now, but we figured that if I had a mark to remind everyone then maybe they would leave us alone.”

“And did they?”

“No, by the time we left I had like five more try to kill me, it got old after awhile.” She took her seat next to Amelie once more, holding her hand and running her thumb across her palm. “Word of advice? Don’t go to prison if you can help it, it kind of sucks. You get some stories out of it but everything else is pretty terrible.”

She leaned back into the bed, crossing her hands behind her head and breathing gently. “Been a while since I talked about all this, not as bad as I thought it’d be.”

Amelie placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, squeezing gently and smiling understandably. “How old were you when this all happened?”

“How old was I?” She tapped her chin in thought, brows screwed up in concentration. “I think it was about six years ago so… twenty, maybe. I’d been in the RAF for two years so… yeah, twenty.”

“So young… too young to be in prison like that.”

“Not the only one though, am I?” Pressing her lips against Amelie’s cheek, she smiled and got back to her feet. “Besides, not so bad, if everything that happened led to this. If meeting you meant that I had to spend eight months in prison worrying about getting a sharpened spoon in my throat, that’s a pretty decent price to pay in my opinion.”

“Flatterer,” Amelie replied, “Are our weapons going to be safe here?”

“I love the way you say  _ ‘our _ weapons’, and yeah, they should be. Just let me reload some magazines and we’ll be able to grab a bite to eat in a bit.”

“You want to go out to dinner? I thought the whole point of this place was to lay low?”

“It’s a big city Amelie, and after that show at Genji’s they’re going to need to regroup and come up with an actual plan. Don’t worry about him either, now that we’re not anywhere near him they’re not going to touch him, not unless they want to end up being delivered back to their bosses in three separate oil drums.”

“Even still, there is still the matter of you being seen in public…”

“They don’t have a big presence on this side of the city, they come out here occasionally but only to do a shakedown every now and then, if we don’t make a big fuss they won’t pick up on us.” Pulling out her Sig and ejecting the magazine, she batted her eyebrows and blew a kiss. “Trust me luv, we’re going to be just fine. Plus I’ve got the cutest little gun for you, you’ll love it.”

“Bribing me with gifts already,” Amelie scoffed, pulling a box of cartridges from under the bed and placing them on the table in front of Lena, “You’re terrible.”

 

“See? Told you there was nothing to worry about.”

Though Amelie had to admit that Lena was probably right about that, she wasn’t going to tell her that. The middle of a bustling afternoon crowd was enough cover for near anything, but she couldn’t help the need to look around to make sure they weren’t being tailed, she had no idea how the Syndicate went after their enemies, for all she knew they would be perfectly fine with opening fire into a crowd of people and hoping that they managed to hit their target in the process.

“I’m still not sure about this, but at least we look nice.”

“I always look nice,” Lena answered, adjusting the sleeve on her jacket sleeve, a uniform light grey broken up by the lightest of pinks that made up her shirt. An equally grey vest and a matching tie completed the look, trailing the eye up the line of her neck towards her hair, normally so untamed as to become a signature, now slicked back and somewhat more manageable. “Now you… you look  _ stunning.” _

Being that she was a relative unknown to the Syndicate, there hadn’t been a need to change Amelie’s physical appearance all that much, a quick shower all she needed to get herself sorted more than anything. They’d been surprised to see that there were clothes more or less Amelie’s size, a little looser than she would have liked but good enough to wear until she managed to get some new clothes of her own. In a light purple button up shirt with a black cashmere coat draped over her shoulders, she would have drawn quite the eye if anyone bothered to look, but it was to their advantage that no one in this city ever noticed anything at all. It was the entire reason that being a criminal was so successful, and it was the exact thing that was going to save them when they were on the run.

“How about Thai food? Had a hankering for it ever since we left your apartment, I think the boys next door had just ordered some.”

“You could have just taken the food, they weren’t going to eat it.”

“I was going to, but I only had time to take one of their sodas before I had to run and help you.” Bumping Amelie with her hip, she smiled. “Not complaining, but I  _ could _ have had a pretty nice dinner.”

“I don’t know, I think the one that we had was pretty nice.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Stepping into the first restaurant that they saw and being led to their table, they made their orders quickly and settled in for the chance to have their first  _ real _ meal since the dinner that they’d shared the previous night. As much as Lena was fond of her poorer days, she didn’t necessarily enjoy going an entire day just sharing a packet of chips that had been sitting in her glove box for god only knew how long. 

“Have you ever been here before?” Amelie asked her, “I know I haven’t.”

“Not here no, I don’t actually go out to eat that much anymore. Not much point when I can just make it myself or go around to a friend’s place.” 

Amelie giggled, leaning on her hand and staring ahead. “There really isn’t much to your life other than killing and killers is there?”

“Don’t act like that’s not interesting to you,” Lena said, lightly kicking Amelie’s shin under the table, “You could barely stop yourself from jumping on me when Genji was still in the room after all.”

“Hmm, true… this is just all so new to me. I technically still own a cafe, it’s hard to reconcile that with what I’m helping you do now, whatever that is.”

“Trust me Ame, it’s only going to get weirder…”

Their food arrived not long after, the delicious smells and pleasant heat of the spices giving them the opportunity to forget the hit squad that was out for their blood, to just sit, enjoy a meal together and tell stories of their lives up till this point.

Amelie considered Lena’s to be more interesting, but Lena considered Amelie’s to be more normal. Both of them thought they were good for different reasons.

“I was such a fool to get married,” Amelie sighed, smiling to herself while she rubbed at her temples, “At the very least it was good training for running a business, considering that I was getting practice at having to do  _ everything _ myself.”

Lena winced in sympathy. “That bad huh?”

“Oh as soon as the honeymoon was over it was like he just gave up! The most I ever saw him motivated was when he chased me to this country trying to get me to take him back, and even then he tucked his tail between his little legs and ran off in no time at all.” She took a sip of water, taking a moment to think before she smiled again. “This company is much more agreeable, I feel like I’m actually learning something, rather than having to lead you by the nose.”

“Don’t give me ideas luv,” Lena snorted, “Been looking for an excuse to kick back, might just be what I… need…”

“Lena?” Amelie asked, tensing up when she noticed her looking off into the distance, “What do you see?”

Lena snapped her head back, realizing that she’d been staring away and nodding her apologies. “Saw a couple guys out there dragging another one, looked like Syndicate. Would you mind paying and bagging up the leftovers? That was really good food.”

“Of course,” She replied, already standing and gesturing for the bill, “Don’t do anything too risky before I can get to you.”

She grinned, that same deranged, almost demonic grin that immediately brought back memories of the tattoo on her forearm. “It’s not going to be a risk to me Ame, I promise you that much.”

Stepping smoothly between tables and walking out into the orange of the darkening afternoon, she made her way towards the alleyway where she had seen two men manhandling a suited figure, dragging him away to do god knows what with him out of sight and sound of the rest of the world. As to why they would be out here in the first place she didn’t know, but she was never one to turn down either a lead or a fight, the chance for both was just too good.

“Parking garage huh?” She hummed to herself, “Kind of a cliche, but alright.”

Pushing open the door lightly so as to not make any creaks, Lena followed the voices lower down the staircase with light feet, slipping her switchblade out from her pocket and keeping it at the ready. Their voices were close, they’d only decided to descend one level it seemed, which lowered the chances of this being an execution but not enough to take away the possibility of them being armed.

_ Of course they’re armed, the whole city is looking for me. Why wouldn’t they be armed? _

“Where’s the money huh?” The larger of the two barked, punctuating his question with a strike against their captive’s cheek, “You’re short  _ again, _ why are you short  _ again?” _

“Stop!” He screamed out, cowering away from the hits and backing himself against a car, “I’ll get the rest of it, I promise! You cleaned me out last time, I don’t have anything to give you right now!”

“Then find some!” The smaller goon drove his knee into his stomach, doubling him over before viciously kicking him in his side. “Our boss is very generous to you, letting you stay in the city when he could have just killed you, and this is how you repay him? If we didn’t still want the money I’d be happy enough to take out my gun  _ right now _ an- Ah!”

Clicking her blade out of its handle and swiping low, Lena cut a clean line through the back of his thigh, severing the tendons and sending him screaming down to the ground in pain. The heavier of the goons took notice almost immediately, but in sweeping his arm down to his side to reach for his holstered pistol he exposed the side of his ribs, a target that Lena had her eyes set on instantly.

Flipping the knife around in her hand into a reverse grip, she pushed upwards on the balls of her feet and slammed the blade home, slipping it easily between his ribs and directly into his heart, using her momentum to slide it through the rest of his side until she reached his back. He collapsed without much in the way of noise, gurgling and choking in disbelief before shock shut the rest of his body down. His coworker and their captive were doing more than their fair share of screaming however.

“What the fuck, who the fuck are you?” He screamed out, looking up at her and feeling his blood ice over, “Oh no…. No no no no, not you!”

“Yeah,” Lena said, cleaning her knife off on his shirt and pocketing it again, “Me.”

“We weren’t looking for you, I swear! We were just out here to talk to him, then we were just going to go home!” He tried to crawl away, each movement just making his pain worse, but he wasn’t getting anywhere anytime soon this way. He would need to get to his feet to be able to make actual progress, and with her still staring at him that wasn’t likely to happen. “Come on, you can just let me go!”

“I know, but now I want to know about the money.” Kneeling down in front of the man who had only recently been attacked, she kept an eye on the goon while she asked, “Where’s the money you gave them?”

“In a safehouse of theirs, I don’t know where! I give it to them and they take care of the rest, I don’t know anything after that!”

“How much money are we talking about?”

“Fifty grand, it’s all that I could collect this month…”

That piqued her interest. “Decent amount of money for one guy, what are you, a loan shark or something?”

He didn’t answer, which was answer enough.

“What’s your interest rate?”

“Fifteen percent, I’m fair about it!”

Lena scoffed, looking over at the still bleeding goon and asking, “What’s his interest rate?”

“Forty percent,” He groaned, clutching his leg, “He’s relentless about it, probably been stealing from the till.”

“You fucking rat!”

“I was sent here to get the money from you, why would I have any loyalty to you?!”

“Shut up, both of you.” Lena stood, moving over to the goon and taking the pistol from his hip. Barely pausing for a moment or even looking at the loan shark, she took aim and pumped four shots into his chest, focusing the rest of her attention on the only surviving member of the three.

“Where do they keep the money?”

“Fuck…” He sighed, “The boss’ll kill me if I tell you that.’

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t tell me, right now. Your five year plan isn’t going to hold up at the moment.”

“Lena?” Amelie’s voice echoed in the garage, their heads snapping to the noise as she stepped around the corner into view. “I leave you alone for three minutes and you’ve already killed two people, you’re insatiable.”:

“Wha-” He looked between them, plainly confused as to what was happening. “Who the fuck is this?”

“This is Amelie, you fellas tried to kill her last night, which wasn’t very nice.” She stepped over to Amelie, wrapping her in one of her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry luv, couldn’t help myself, food smells good though.”

“Oh my god,” He groaned, letting his head fall back and hit the car behind him, “You’re banging the witness, that’s the whole reason this is happening?”

“Among others, call it a bit of an ideological difference between you and me. Now...” She leaned down, propping his chin up with the barrel of his pistol. “This is a nice gun, think I’ll keep it. Where are you keeping the money?”

He took a deep breath, thinking about lying but knowing it would do him no good. If she got even the slightest hint that he wasn’t being truthful she would just shoot him, and he was more keen on keeping his head firmly attached to his shoulders.

“There’s an office building downtown, we keep the cash in the basement, one level below the street. Most people won’t notice it’s being guarded, but you’ll have no problem seeing it.”

“How much? Just the fifty or is there going to be more?” 

“Ha! Just the fifty? It was collection day yesterday,” He said, grunting as he readjusted himself, “With everything that came in yesterday, you’re probably looking at… five, six hundred large, at least.”

“Not bad…” She nodded, standing up and flicking him away with her gun. “Go on, get. I’m not going to kill you, you told me what I wanted.”

He remained motionless, holding his hands up and fully expecting her to just go ahead and shoot him where he sat. Rolling her eyes and taking aim, she fired two shots into the door next to him and laughed as he scuttled away, pushing himself onto his feet with a lot of effort and pain and limping as fast as he could.

“Faster!” She yelled out, “How are you going to outrun the boss like that?”

Skipping the stairs and continuing forwards, he limped towards the elevator on the other side of the garage as fast as he could, which with one functioning leg wasn’t very fast at all. One look between him and Amelie gave Lena an idea.

“Hey Ame,” She said, “Put the food down a minute.”

Amelie did as she was told, placing the boxed up food down carefully and looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Take your gun out and shoot him, you need the practice right?”

“What? That’s not very fair, is it?”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s probably done it tons of times, turnabout is fair play and all that.” She stepped behind Amelie, pulling the Glock from the holster under her coat and placing it in her hands. “Now just relax, and aim carefully. Make sure that the sights are right over him and squeeze that trigger, you can do it.”

With Lena’s hands around her own, Amelie didn’t see any reason to have doubts, lining up the sights on the top of the handgun with his limping silhouette, taking a deep breath and emptying her lungs fully. The gun kicked a lot less than she’d been expecting, hearing the smack of the round entering the back of his head even over the deafening echo of the gunshot, his body falling limply down to the ground and remaining still.

“See?” Lena said, patting her on the back and whistling softly, “You really are a natural, I think you’ll be pretty good at this.”

“Maybe,” Amelie said, holstering the pistol and picking up the boxes of food, “Now let’s get back to the house and finish this off, I imagine that we’ve got a lot to discuss about what we need to do next.”

“Oh I know exactly what we need to do next,” Lena answered, “Ever wanted to pull a robbery?”

“It was an… idle fantasy when I was a little girl, yes.” She grinned. “You really are making all my fantasies come true aren’t you?”

“I’m good at that sort of thing, yeah. I don’t imagine your fantasies involved two sweaty Australians and a Korean pyromaniac, did they?”

“No I… can safely say that they did not.”

“Oh well,” Lena shrugged, taking her hand and leading her out of the garage, “Things are always different to how we imagine, aren’t they?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for NaNo! Hope you enjoy this, wanted to give a little backstory for Lena, as bare as it is for now. Can't wait till next chapter, hope you like robberies <3
> 
> [Gabriel's shirt](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/gAAAAOSwvApaO3xC/s-l300.jpg)   
>  [Lena's new hair](http://www.short-haircut.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Slicked-Back-Hair.jpg)   
>  [Lena's suit (with a grey tie)](https://www.dhresource.com/albu_362160194_00-1.0x0/customize-slim-fit-groom-tuxedos-groomsmen.jpg)   
>  [Lena's knife](http://sgcusa.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/B/e/Benchmade_Infidel_Black_3300BK_A.large.jpg)   
>  [Lena's new CZ](https://cz-usa.com/hammer/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/15z_CZSP01Tactical_L_91153_01153.png)   
>  [Amelie's new Glock](https://www.glockstore.com/assets/images/products/Glock-26-Gen-5-9mm_main-01.jpg?resizeid=7&resizeh=275&resizew=275)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)

**Author's Note:**

> If Lena's flirting style at the beginning (Easy confidence followed by visible confusion at success) seems awkward, it's because I based it off of my style of flirting.
> 
> I'm a mess.


End file.
